Au fil de nos pas
by Nyly
Summary: Bellamy fait partie de la compagnie de Marcus Kane, qui est réputée pour raconter de vieux comptes au travers des danses sur de la musique moderne. Son ancienne partenaire l'ayant laché, il doit donc en trouver une nouvelle. Et quand il découvre Clarke, il sait que c'est avec elle qui veut danser toute sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou !**

 **Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec un nouvelle fic, une sur trois!**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous voir ici, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que les précédentes!**

 **Elle fait partie de celles qui avaient eu le plus de voix sur les sondages que j'avais fait sur mes deux premières fics, alors voilà pourquoi elle fait partie de celles que je poste!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **_ Bien les enfants, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bellamy tu as un instant?**

 **_Oui.**

Bellamy se rapprocha du bord de la scène, pour écouter ce que voulait Marcus. Il était plein de sueur, fatigué d'avoir passé des heures à danser, à s'entrainer. Il voulait rentrer chez lui pour prendre une bonne douche, mais il fallait qu'il attende un peu. Marcus Kane était quelqu'un de très important pour lui. Très grand ami de sa mère avant qu'elle ne décède, il a veillé sur Bellamy et sa soeur quand ils se sont retrouvés seuls, et les a traités comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre famille. Très vite, il a plongé Bellamy dans son monde, dans le spectacle, et a très bien vu l'immense talent que ce jeune garçon possédait. Au fil des années, Bellamy s'est entrainé dur, et avait trouvé un défouloir dans la danse, qui lui était devenu vital. Il avait intégré la troupe de Marcus, et cela faisait désormais quelques années, que sa passion était devenue son métier.

 **_ Tu as quelque chose de prévu vendredi?**

Bellamy réfléchit un instant avant de répondre négativement. Il aurait bien passé la soirée avec sa soeur, mais elle avait prévu une soirée en amoureux au cinéma avec Lincoln. Alors il était plus que libre.

 **_ ça te dirait de m'accompagner à un gala de danse? Etant donné que Mel est partie, il faut qu'on trouve au plus vite quelqu'un pour la remplacer puisque que tu ne veux personne de la troupe.**

 **_ Tu sais très bien que j'aime être en symbiose avec mes partenaires, et c'est pas le cas ici. C'est où ton gala?**

 **_ En Alaska. J'ai eu un appel de mon vieil ami Thélonius, qui m'a invité au gala de fin d'année de son école. On pourrait peut-être trouver ta perle rare là bas. Il a dit qu'il avait des élèves à me montrer.**

Bellamy réfléchit. Il savait que Marcus avait travaillé dans l'école de Thélonius Jaha avant de venir à New York pour devenir Producteur. Il savait que c'était une très bonne école, que le directeur Jaha donnait lui même ses cours, et que ses élèves étaient très souvent choisis pour travailler dans des compagnies une fois diplômés. C'était peut-être un bonne idée, et il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas de partenaire, s'il ne se mettait pas à en chercher une. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Mel était partie, et malheureusement, la tournée approchait à grand pas, il ne pouvait pas rester seul comme ça. Surtout qu'il avait le rôle principal, il ne pouvait pas planter Marcus.

 **_ Ok. A quelle heure on décolle?**

 **_ On partira le matin, mais je te redirai tout çà.**

Bellamy approuva et nota dans son téléphone un rappel pour ne pas oublier. Il essuya son visage avec sa serviette avant de filer aux vestiaires récupérer ses affaires. Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui se fit rapidement, c'était l'avantage d'habiter tout près du gymnase de Marcus. Il pouvait y aller à pieds. Il prit une douche chaude afin de détendre ses muscles le plus possible. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures. Les séances du Mardi soir finissaient toujours très tard, et le fatiguaient plus que les autres jours. Mais ça lui faisait du bien. Il savait pourquoi il endurait tout ça. Il aimait ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Il en avait bavé, et il avait rêvé de pouvoir être assez fort pour s'occuper d'Octavia. Et elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était fière de lui, de son talent, de sa renommée. Elle était sa première fan, et la première à savoir toutes ses chorégraphies. Sans elle, il savait qu'il n'était rien.

Il l'appela d'ailleurs, sachant très bien qu'elle ne dormait pas, puisqu'il l'avait vue connectée sur Facebook. Il lui raconta la proposition de Marcus, et Octavia en fut contente. Elle souhaitait qu'il trouve une nouvelle partenaire, car elle savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour danser tout seul. Elle lui avait toujours fait remarquer qu'il dégageait quelque chose lorsqu'il dansait, qu'il laissait échapper toutes ses émotions pour les déverser sur les personnes autour de lui. Et quand il dansait avec quelqu'un, cela créait une toute autre atmosphère. Une atmosphère qu'elle trouvait magnifique.

[..]

Quand il avait mis un pieds hors de l'avion, Bellamy ne s'attendait pas à ça. Fairbanks était une ville magnifique, entourée de très beaux paysages. Les montagnes lui donnaient des envies de vacances, et le firent s'évader durant un instant. Il n'y était jamais venu, alors qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé grâce à Marcus. Mais là, il aimait bien ce qu'il voyait. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages avant de prendre un taxi pour se rendre à leur hôtel. Ils allaient rester quelques jours ici, le temps de prendre la décision la plus appropriée. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils allaient trouver quelqu'un qui ferait l'affaire, mais ils le devaient. Ils avaient encore trois heures devant eux avant le début du gala, et il comptait en profiter pour se reposer un peu.

[..]

Une fois arrivé sur place, Bellamy découvrit l'ancien lieu de travail de Marcus, qui lui racontait ses souvenirs, ses anecdotes. C'était plutôt cool de plonger dans son passé, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus proche de lui que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ils furent accueillis par un homme noir, qui prit Marcus dans ses bras. De là, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Thélonius Jaha. Et puis son visage frappa ses souvenirs. Il l'avait déjà vu en photo dans le bureau de son producteur.

 **_ Bonjour, je suis Thélonius Jaha, le directeur de cette école.**

 **_ Bonjour, je suis Bellamy Blake.**

 **_ Enchanté Bellamy. Marcus m'a dit que ta partenaire t'a laissé, alors j'espère que tu trouveras peut-être quelqu'un pour la remplacer ici. Nous avons de très bons élèves.**

 **_ Je l'espère.**

Il ne voulait pas rajouter qu'il était quelqu'un de difficile, et qu'il ne comptait pas prendre n'importe qui, car il ne voulait pas décourager cet homme sans le connaître. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la grande salle de spectacle, qui était vraiment magnifique. Leurs places leur avaient été réservées, dans les premiers rangs pour pouvoir au mieux analyser les élèves. Bellamy s'assit, alors que les spectateurs commençaient à se faire de plus en plus nombreux.

De l'autre côté du rideau, les élèves s'amassaient, cherchant leurs souffles pour certains, trépignant d'impatience pour d'autres. Clarke elle, était dans son coin et échauffait une nouvelle fois ses poignets. Elle sentit son stresse qui montait, mais elle l'acceptait à bras ouvert. C'était ce qui lui permettait de se surpasser, de se donner à fond le temps d'une chanson. Elle entendit quelques unes de ses camarades jacasser et ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille alors que son amie Clara la rejoignait dans sa tenue blanche.

 **_ Tu as entendu la nouvelle Clara?** Demanda la blonde.

 **_ Marcus Kane? Oui, tout le monde en parle. Apparemment, il serait là pour recruter. Et il serait même avec Bellamy Blake.**

 **_ C'est qui ça?**

 **_ Sérieux Clarke faut que tu sorte de ton trou des fois!** Rala son amie. **C'est le danseur favoris de Kane, son chouchou! C'est quasiment toujours lui qui interprète le rôle principal de ses spectacles. Et il est carrément canon!**

Clara inspira elle aussi. Elle avait raison, Clarke ne se tenait pas beaucoup au courant du monde extérieur au sien. Elle n'en avait pas le temps, alors ça l'importait peu que cet homme soit là. Ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait se faire recruter. Elle voulait juste, danser, évacuer, s'évader.

Elle entendit la voix du directeur Jaha dans le micro, qui annonçait le début du gala. Il fit un bref discours, remerciant chaque personne d'être là ce soir, expliquant le travail phénoménal qu'avaient fourni ses élèves tout au long de l'année pour pouvoir leur présenter un spectacle digne de ce nom. Il était fier d'eux, et ne s'en cachait pas. Clarke inspira. La pression montait. Elle vit le directeur qui venait de sortir de la scène et qui se dirigeait vers les premiers élèves à passer.

 **_ Je compte sur vous! Surtout, oubliez le public, soyez dans votre monde! Et rendez les fous d'admiration.**

Elle laissa ses yeux se poser sur le couple qui ouvrait le bal. Ce couple qui lui faisait mal aux yeux, mal au coeur. Finn avait été son partenaire de danse et son petit ami durant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mieux ailleurs. Il l'avait laissée tomber, et leur amitié avait été brisée. Désormais, il dansait avec une autre, alors qu'elle dansait seule. Elle croisa son regard, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle l'avait fait trop de fois. Et elle ne voulait plus le faire. Elle avait bien l'intention de lui montrer, qu'il n'avait pas gagné, qu'il ne l'avait pas brisée. Elle était devenue plus forte, ne vivait que pour elle, pour sa mère et pour personne d'autre. Elle les vit entrer sur scène au son de la musique, qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Elle rit mesquinement devant ce choix, qu'elle ne trouva pas original du tout. S'il voulait se faire recruter, il n'aurait jamais du choisir Chandelier de Sia, la chanson la plus choisie au monde pour de la danse contemporaine. De toute façon, il était toujours obstiné par les chansons classiques, alors qu'elle aimait l'originalité. Elle s'était placée derrière le rideau, et regardait leur performance. Elle n'était pas mal, les mouvements étaient bien faits, même trop bien faits. Mais Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver leur chorégraphie dénuée de sens. Elle ne ressentait rien. Elle avait toujours dansé dans le but de laisser tout ce qu'elle ressentait sortir de son corps, et non pour reproduire un mouvement sans aucune raison. Et c'était pourtant l'impression qu'elle avait en le regardant. Il était bien différent d'elle désormais. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas.

 **_ Kane est au troisième rang. Bordel il est tout devant ça va me stresser.**

Clara était plus stressée qu'à son habitude. Clarke ne pouvait que le remarquer. Mais elle savait que son amie était une des meilleures de son école, et elle avait confiance en elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille, lui demandant de respirer en même temps qu'elle. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur entrée à l'école Jaha, et elles avaient tout de suite sympathisé. Jusqu'à devenir inséparables.

 **_ Tu vas être éblouissante! Charme moi ce Kane ma belle!**

 **_ Tu as raison! Il ne va pas en revenir!**

Lorsque la prestation de Finn et sa partenaire fut terminée, elle les vit sortir, et croiser son regard. Ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux, voyant très bien, qu'elle n'était plus gênée d'être dans la même pièce que lui. La musique changea et Clara entra à son tour sur la scène pour sa prestation de danse classique. Elle était magnifique, gracieuse comme il fallait. Clarke adorait la voir danser. Elle était fière que son amie ait vaincu son stresse, cherchant à montrer au producteur qu'elle était celle qu'il leur fallait.

Clarke se préparait. Il y avait encore quelques élèves avant que ce soit son tour, mais elle savait que ça pouvait passer plus vite que ce qu'elle ne voulait. Et effectivement, elle était la dernière à passer avant l'entracte. Et l'entracte était très bientôt. Thélonius les avaient rejoins, et s'était rapproché de Clarke. Elle savait que c'était à elle juste après. Il lui fit un signe de tête, et elle sut qu'elle devait entrer en scène alors que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Elle faisait une prestation de danse contemporaine, mêlée à de la danse classique. C'était sa marque de fabrique de mélanger les styles, et le directeur Jaha adorait ça.


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Bellamy lança un regard à Marcus à ses côtés, pour voir s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un, mais le producteur ne lui en dit rien. Bellamy reposa ses yeux sur la scène alors que celle ci restait baignée de noir. Il entendit juste à travers le silence, des pas résonner, signe que quelqu'un était entrain de se placer. Au son que faisait chaque pieds sur le sol de la scène, il en devina que la personne devait être pieds nus. Et c'était peut-être une danse qui l'intéresserait un petit peu plus. Il avait toujours préféré la danse contemporaine, car c'était celle qu'il pratiquait. Elle permettait de faire passer des émotions, grâce à des mouvements forts et rapides, puis lents la seconde d'après. Il était impatient de voir cette choré. Les premières notes retentirent, et il fut étonné du choix de chanson, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que les danseurs choisissaient en général. Lorsque la voix de la chanteuse se fit en entendre, il reconnut tout de suite la chanson WISER de Madilyn Bailey. C'était une chanson lourde de sens, qui pouvait faire passer un message. Un seul spot d'éclairage s'alluma au centre de la scène, et Bellamy découvrit un petit corps vêtu simplement d'une tunique moulante noire sans manches, par dessus un collant de la même couleur, sans pieds. Le contraste entre la couleur sombre de cette tenue et la peau blanche de la danseuse avait un effet magnifique, qu'il adorait. Mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'était sa chevelure blonde qui était complètement lâchée pour donner encore plus d'impact sur ses mouvements.

 _ **[I thought that it was safe to die inside your arms**_  
 _Je pensais que j'étais en sécurité prête à mourir dans tes bras_  
 _ **I let you in I let you see this naked heart**_  
 _Je t'ai laissé entrer, je t'ai laissé voir ce cœur à nu_  
 _ **Lesson learned sometimes love goes behind your back**_  
 _Leçon apprise, parfois l'amour se fait à votre insu_  
 _ **I guess that's just the way we find out who we are**_  
 _Je suppose que c'est la façon dont on découvre qui l'on est_  
 _ **Was it all worth it**_  
 _Est-ce que ça en valait la peine]_

Au fil de ses pas, Bellamy ne pouvait détacher son regard. La petite danseuse devant lui dégageait quelque chose d'indescriptible, de fascinant. Il avait tout de suite compris que le choix de cette chanson était quelque chose de totalement personnel, et qu'elle se servait sûrement de cette danse pour laisser sortir tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle semblait concentrée, tout en ne l'étant pas.

 _ **[I'm wiser from the mess you made I feel no pain**_  
 _Je suis plus sage après la pagaille que tu as mis, je ne ressens pas la douleur_  
 _ **Wiser from the storms I braved yeah I want to say**_  
 _Plus prudente après les tempêtes que j'ai affrontées ouais je veux dire_  
 _ **Thank you thank you**_  
 _Merci à toi, merci à toi_  
 _ **For breaking my heart showing me who you are**_  
 _D'avoir brisé mon cœur en me montrant qui tu es_  
 _ **I'm wiser from the waves you made**_  
 _Je suis plus sage après les vagues que tu as crées_  
 _ **Wiser**_  
 _Plus prudente]_

Il s'était attardé à regarder son visage. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tant de sentiments qu'il eut le coeur serré. La tristesse, la force, la rage, de dégout... Cette fille prenait totalement possession de la scène, non pas pour danser, non pas pour se donner en spectacle, mais pour se laisser complètement aller.

 _ **[It melts away the price I pay to taste your love**_  
 _Ça fait fondre le prix que je paie pour goûter ton amour_  
 _ **No more shame those embers they just burn to dust**_  
 _Plus de honte, ces cendres sont devenues poussières_  
 _ **Turning pages bruises fade and I made it through the deep**_  
 _Les meurtrissures des pages qui tournent s'effacent et je ressors des profondeurs_  
 _ **I earned my stripes from battle cries this skin is thick**_  
 _J'ai gagné mes galons depuis les cris de bataille, cette peau est épaisse_  
 _ **Was it all worth it**_  
 _Est-ce que ça en valait la peine]_

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui la rendait magnifique. Cette fille était désarmante, dans sa façon de bouger, de vous regarder. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment poser ses yeux sur les spectateurs, mais plutôt dans un vide continu, qui créait une sorte de bulle autour d'elle. Elle avait enchainé les pas au sol, se roulant, se cambrant, au rythme de la musique. Quand elle s'était levée, Bellamy avait été surpris de la voir utiliser des mouvements de danse classique. Même pieds nus, elle arrivait à faire des pointes parfaites, et à tourner plusieurs fois dans une direction, avant de s'arrêter et de sauter en se jetant au sol. Lui qui n'aimait pas forcément ce style de danse, trouvait qu'en fait, ça avait tout à fait sa place dans une chorégraphie comme la sienne. Elle fit encore quelques pas, qui la ramenaient avec force vers le centre de la scène, où elle se laissa retomber vivement, sur les derniers mots de Madilyn Bailey. La scène fut replongée dans le noir en un éclair, et le public se déchaina. Bellamy était resté coincé dans son fauteuil, sans savoir quoi dire. Cette fille avait fait une prestation remarquable, qui l'avait chamboulé. Lorsque la lumière fut revenue dans la salle, la blonde n'était plus là, à son grand désarroi. Marcus lui lança un regard, qu'il comprit tout de suite. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être complètement retourné par cette fille.

 **_ C'est elle.**

 **_ Je suis d'accord! Mais il reste une deuxième partie à voir.**

 **_ Je m'en fiche Marcus.**

Marcus lui tapa sur l'épaule alors que Thélonius avait pris place sur scène pour annoncer l'entracte. Il invitait les spectateurs à se rendre dans le hall où une buvette était ouverte leur permettant de se rassasier en attendant la deuxième partie. Marcus et Bellamy s'y rendirent pour retrouver Jaha, mais Bellamy passait son temps à regarder à droite et à gauche, dans l'espoir de la voir une nouvelle fois. Il vit un paquet d'élèves, avec leurs familles, mais pas elle.

 **_ Alors Marcus,** dit Jaha en leur tendant un verre de champagne à tous les deux, **vous avez déjà quelques vues sur des élèves?**

 **_ Et bien...**

 **_ La blonde.**

Thélonius posa son regard sur Bellamy, très intéressé par ce que le jeune homme avait à dire. Marcus savait que quand Bellamy décidait, il n'y avait aucune autre solution. C'était toujours lui qui choisissait ses partenaires.

 **_ La blonde qui vient de passer** , reprit Bellamy.

 **_ Et bien, je dois dire que je m'y attendais un peu. Clarke est ma préférée pour être honnête. Mais tu n'as pas choisi la plus facile Bellamy.**

Bellamy aurait aimé qu'il lui explique le fond de sa pensée, mais il fut interrompu par des producteurs d'autres compagnies. Que voulait-il dire par « pas la plus facile »? Peut-être qu'elle avait un caractère aussi pourri que le siens, et dans ce cas là, il n'avait rien à craindre de ce petit bout de femme.

Clarke était assise dans les vestiaires. Elle venait de finir de se changer pour la dernière prestation, une prestation groupée. C'était une danse qui regroupait un peu tous les styles de danses, et servait de final pour remercier tous les spectateurs d'être venus. Elle soupira. Clara était partie retrouver ses parents pour l'entracte, alors qu'elle était restée là, dans les vestiaires, seule. Elle lui avait évidemment proposé de venir avec elle, mais Clarke n'en avait pas eu envie. Elle n'en avait pas eu le coeur. Sa mère n'était pas là pour la voir, et ça lui faisait mal au coeur. Et après sa prestation, elle avait le coeur qui battait encore bien trop vite pour elle. Elle y avait mis toute son âme, car elle voulait faire passer un message, autant à elle, qu'à Finn. Elle avait tourné la page, et elle en était fière. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle dansait, ses émotions prenaient le dessus sur elle, et elle mettait un moment à s'en remettre.

Les élèves étaient revenus de l'entracte, et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se remette en condition. Au bout d'une heure, elle savait que la fin approchait, alors elle s'approcha des côtés de la scène. Les derniers élèves passèrent, et Thélonius vint les voir une nouvelle fois. Il leur annonça qu'il était très fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accompli ce soir, et qu'il voulait qu'ils donnent tout pour cette dernière danse, cette danse tous ensemble. Lorsque les premières notes de la musique résonnèrent, Clarke inspira avant de rentrer sur scène avec ses camarades.

 **[ Shawn Mendes - There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back ]**

Elle enchainait les pas, les mouvements au sol, les mouvements debout, concentrée de son côté, sans prêter attention aux autres danseurs autour d'elle. Une fois de plus elle était dans son monde, et ne voulait pas le mélanger. Elle le mélangea juste à celui de Clara, alors qu'elles firent un mouvement similaire, et synchronisé. C'était leur moment à toutes les deux, un moment qui lui fit décrocher un sourire éblouissant.

Un sourire qui n'avait pas échappé à Bellamy. Il n'avait pas détaché son regard d'elle durant toute la chorégraphie, alors des dizaines de danseurs étaient là aussi. Mais il avait fait son choix, et il en était encore plus sûr désormais.

La musique s'arrêta, et le public se leva pour applaudir. Tous les élèves se mirent en ligne, et vinrent saluer par groupes. Ils étaient nombreux et beaucoup étaient très talentueux. Jaha avait vraiment une école qui formait des danseurs de qualité, il fallait le reconnaître. Thélonius les rejoignit sa scène, et pris le micro pour faire un dernier discours avant de sonner la fin officielle de ce gala 2017. Il se dirigea vers la sortie avec Marcus, quand il entendit son nom derrière lui. Un coup d'oeil, et il vit Thélonius qui leur demandait de le rejoindre. Ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire.

 **_ Bien, et si on allait boire un verre pour discuter?**

 **_ Avec plaisir Thélonius!**

Marcus demanda l'approbation de Bellamy, qui lui fit comprendre que c'était tout de même lui le patron et qu'il décidait. Les trois hommes montèrent dans la voiture de Jaha, avant d'aller vers le centre ville. Bellamy avait son regard plongé par la fenêtre, et regardait les élèves qui quittaient l'école avec leurs familles. Il l'aperçut de loin, trainant et riant avec une autre fille. Il ne détacha son regard qu'une fois la voiture partie, et qu'elle était sortie de son champ de vision.

* * *

 **Coucou à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées et que vous vous êtes régalés!**

 **Je vous souhaite de passer une très bonne année 2018, que tout vous sourit et que vous soyez heureux!**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plait en tout cas !**

 **De gros bisous !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

 **_ Alors... Parlons peu parlons bien Thélonius. Que pense-tu de notre choix?** Demanda Marcus en buvant une gorgée de bière.

 **_ Et bien... Il est parfait, à mon sens. Mais je dois vous dire que Clarke ne sera certainement pas apte à vous suivre.**

 **_ Pourquoi ça?** Demanda Bellamy. **Comment on peut refuser une proposition pareille?**

 **_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle quittera Fairbanks. Sa situation est très compliquée. Sa mère est malade, et elle est dans un institut ici. Elle ne partira jamais loin d'elle. Je peux essayer de la convaincre, mais je ne vous promet rien.**

Bellamy vit Thélonius sortir son téléphone portable et quelques secondes, il comprit que c'était la blonde qu'il était entrain d'appeler. Bellamy se repassait ce qu'il avait dit. Elle s'appelait Clarke, un nom peu commun pour une demoiselle, et il adorait ça. Ça la rendait spéciale. Mais il repensa aussi à sa mère. Ayant lui même eu une mère malade, il savait à quel point ça pouvait être dur à vivre et il comprenait qu'elle ne souhaite pas le suivre. Mais il était bloqué, car à cet instant, il ne voulait qu'elle.

 **« Clarke? Bonsoir c'est le directeur Jaha... Oui je sais qu'il est tard... En fait, je suis avec mon vieil ami Marcus Kane... Oui, Clarke écoute au moins... Je me doute que tu ne compte pas partir... C'est une chance en or pour toi... Tu devrais au moins écouter ce qu'ils ont à te dire... Bien... Je comprends. Bonne soirée à toi aussi. »**

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il avait un visage désolé et compatissant. Bellamy savait qu'elle avait refusé la proposition. Sans même chercher à avoir plus d'infos en plus. Elle avait été catégorique.

 **_ Ecoutez, Clarke réserve une salle de danse tous les samedi matins. Vous pourriez peut-être essayer de la convaincre demain matin. Si elle vous a en face, elle ne pourra pas fuir.**

 **_ D'accord!**

Bellamy était déterminé. Il ne partirait pas d'ici sans lui avoir parlé au moins une fois, sans lui avoir dit qu'il la voulait elle et personne d'autre comme partenaire.

[..]

Il était dix heures du matin quand Bellamy et Marcus arrivèrent à l'école. Il faisait assez frais, malgré qu'ils étaient en Juin. Mais la température est plus basse en Alaska qu'à New York, et il le ressentait à cet instant. Il se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bâtiment pour ne plus sentir la fraicheur du matin piquer leur peau, et regardèrent le tableau des salles attribuées. Il trouva le nom de Clarke inscrit sur une salle au deuxième étage, et il n'attendit pas Marcus pour prendre les escaliers. Les couloirs étaient déserts et silencieux. Etant à la fin de l'année, il ne restait que la remise des diplômes pour clôturer officiellement les cours. Et les élèves n'avaient plus besoin de venir. Sauf elle apparemment. Quand il arriva devant la salle qu'elle avait réservée, il entendit la musique si forte, qu'il savait qu'elle ne remarquerait pas sa présence. Alors il la regardait, bouger, complètement dans son monde.

 **[LOIC NOTTET – Million Eyes]**

Elle avait fait un super choix de musique, encore une fois. Elle allait d'un côté de la pièce, lentement, au rythme des mots qui prenaient possession de la pièce. Quand le refrain sonnait, et que la voix du chanteur se faisait plus forte et plus aiguë, Clarke accentuait ses mouvements, leur donnant plus de force et de sens. Il retrouvait les mêmes émotions qui s'étaient dégagées de ce petit corps la veille. Il admirait le fait qu'elle ait encore la force de danser après le spectacle qu'elle avait donné. Il en connaissait beaucoup qui seraient restés au lit.

Allongée sur le sol, il avait une envie folle de la rejoindre rien qu'en la regardant. Elle cambra son dos, plaçant ses mains à plat de chaque côté de son visage. En quelques secondes, elle se mit en pont, et fit une figure de gymnastique pour se remettre droite. Il écarquilla les yeux avec un sourire. Elle était pleine de ressources. Il se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu, même quand Marcus l'avait rejoint sur le palier de la porte. Appuyé contre l'encadrement, les deux hommes regardaient, silencieux, respectueux. Ils appréciaient juste le spectacle. Ce n'est qu'une fois que sa musique s'arrêta qu'elle reprit son souffle et que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du brun. Elle semblait outrée d'avoir été observée de la sorte, et surtout, elle semblait en colère. Elle attrapa une serviette qu'elle posa autour de son cou, et se rapprocha vers eux d'un pas déterminé. Bellamy ne l'avait jamais vue si proche de lui, et alors qu'elle était devant lui, il appréciait sa petite taille.

 **_ J'peux vous aider?**

 **_ Clarke Griffin?** Demanda Marcus.

 **_ C'est moi.**

 **_ Bonjour, je suis Marcus Kane, je ….**

 **_ Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites là. Mais j'ai déjà donné ma réponse au directeur Jaha.**

 **_ Vous pourriez au moins écouter notre proposition.**

 **_ Ecoutez, il y a des tonnes de filles ici qui rêveraient que vous leur fassiez votre proposition, mais pas moi!**

 **_ Je n'y crois pas. Quelqu'un qui danse comme vous le faites, ne peut pas ne pas rêver d'en faire sa carrière.** Rétorqua Bellamy avec une force dans la voix qui la fit taire. **Je vous propose un marché. Une danse, juste vous et moi, et après vous me donnerez votre réponse.**

 **_ Vous connaissez mes chorégraphies?** Dit-elle avec un air de défis.

 **_ Une impro. Je met une chanson au hasard dans votre CD, et on danse.**

Clarke réfléchit. Il était têtu celui là! Elle savait qu'il ne comptait pas la lâcher, et un instant, elle s'était perdue dans son regard. Son très beau regard.

 **_ Ok! Et après vous me foutez la paix!**

Bellamy avança vers le fond de la pièce et déposa sa veste sur le banc à côté des affaires de la blonde. Il retira chaussures et chaussettes, pour se mettre en tenue de travail. Il se dirigea avec un regard insistant vers la blonde, et se pencha sur la chaine hifi pour appuyer frénétiquement sur les flèches de direction tandis que Marcus attrapa son téléphone pour se mettre à filmer. Bellamy ne savait pas quel CD elle avait mis, s'il s'agissait d'une compile ou bien d'un album officiel. Il choisit la chanson numéro 5, et appuya sur Play avant de prendre place au centre de la pièce. Il la vit s'approcher de lui, et soudain, plus rien autour ne comptait.

 **[LOIC NOTTET – Rhythm Inside]**

 _ **[Listen to the sound of thunder**_  
 _Écoute le bruit du tonnerre_  
 _ **Rolling in the soul down under**_  
 _Roulant tout au fond de l'âme_  
 _ **Far beneath the skin, it rumbles**_  
 _Loin sous la peau, il gronde_  
 _ **Step to the step of the drum that rolls inside**_  
 _Marche au rythme du tambour qui gronde en dedans_

 _ **Be your enemy or lover**_  
 _Être ton ennemi ou ton amant_  
 _ **We are put here to discover**_  
 _Nous sommes mis là pour découvrir_  
 _ **Your heart that beats within each other**_  
 _Ton cœur qui bat en chacun]_

C'était une chanson forte, avec des notes prononcées, et des temps précis. Il commença à bouger, tout en laissant ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde devant lui. D'avant en arrière, tournant, sautant. Elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, avant de lever une jambe qu'elle garda contre son corps avant de la faire redescendre avec force dans sa direction, comme un message de guerre. Très vite, il se rapprocha, la bloquant de son regard, l'obligeant à l'affronter, et mit ses mains sur sa taille. Mais elle le repoussa quand le refrain commença et que la voix se fit plus forte.

 _[ **And if we die tomorrow**_  
 _Et si nous mourons demain_  
 _ **What do we have to show**_  
 _Que devons-nous montrer_  
 _ **For the wicked ways down below**_  
 _Pour les mauvaises manières ici-bas_  
 _ **The rhythm inside is telling us**_  
 _Le rythme intérieur nous dit_  
 _ **We can fly tomorrow**_  
 _Que nous pouvons voler demain_  
 _ **On the beautiful wind that blows**_  
 _Sur le magnifique vent qui souffle_  
 _ **On the cosmic track, love attack**_  
 _Sur la piste cosmique, l'amour attaque_

 _ **I'm gonna' get that rhythm back**_  
 _Je vais récupérer ce rythme]_

Elle fit quelques tours sur la pointe des pieds, s'écartant de lui au maximum. Lui s'était laissé tomber au sol, et la regardait avec un des yeux profonds et passionnés. Comme si elle était une proie sur laquelle il voulait se jeter. Alors qu'elle avançait dans sa direction en faisant de petits sauts de danse classique, il se redressa et attrapa fortement sa taille, la rapprochant au maximum de son corps. Elle se colla à son torse, le défiant d'un regard qui le transperçait. Elle pencha lentement son corps vers l'arrière, décrochant ses yeux des siens, avant de les fermer. Bellamy la fit basculer un peu sur le côté, avant de la redresser et de coller son front contre celui de la blonde. Les chuchotements de la chanson le rendaient fou, complètement absorbé par ce moment. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur cette chanson. Mais d'un côté, il ne s'en plaignait pas, car il adorait ce qu'il était entrain de vivre. Il était en pleine impro avec une inconnue, et pourtant, leurs mouvements s'accordaient parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient déjà dansé ensemble et se connaissaient par coeur. Sa bouche était seulement à quelques centimètres de celle de Clarke, et il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle était essoufflée, et pourtant pas prête à s'arrêter. Elle semblait habitée d'une fièvre qu'il connaissait plus que bien, car c'était elle qui rythmait ses danses. Elle s'était écartée vivement de lui, avec un regard encore plus intense que les minutes précédentes. Mais alors qu'elle fit de nouveaux tours sur elle même, elle s'arrêta comme si elle était bloquée, et Bellamy posa son regard sur elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait. Elle qui semblait dans son monde pendant qu'elle dansait, était soudainement revenue à la réalité. Ce n'est que quelques secondes après, la voyant courir vers son sac, qu'il entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Elle coupa la musique, avant de décrocher, d'une voix pleine d'angoisse.

 **_ Allo? Oui c'est moi? Quoi? Quand ça? J'arrive tout de suite. Merci.**

Elle s'empressa de plonger toutes ses affaires dans son sacs et de récupérer son cd dans la chaine hifi. En un regard, Bellamy savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Alors il se rapprocha d'elle, et chercha son regard. Si elle avait ressenti la même chose que lui pendant leur impro, alors elle serait peut-être un peu plus apte à lui répondre.

 **_ Est-ce que ça va?**

 **_ Non.. euh.. je... Vous pourriez me conduire à l'hôpital s'il vous plait?**

 **_ Bien sûr.**

Bellamy tourna la tête vers Marcus qui n'avait pas bougé de la porte. Celui ci lui fit un signe de tête approbateur et Bellamy enfila ses chaussures avec une vitesse folle. Quand ils passèrent la porte, Marcus lui tendit ses clés de voiture, prétextant qu'il devait voir Thélonius. Mais Bellamy savait que lui seul pouvait réussir à convaincre cette fille, et que c'était pour cela qu'il le laissait seul avec elle.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous plait même si les histoires sur la danse c'est pas au gout de tout le monde!**

 **J'espère qu'il en va de même pour cette suite!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

Alors qu'elle était assise sur le siège passager, Bellamy sentait qu'elle était stressée. Ils n'avaient pas plus discuté que ça depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle de danse, mais ce silence commençait à lui peser sur l'estomac. De là où il était, il pouvait sentir les effluves de son parfum, un parfum mélangé à l'odeur de transpiration douce d'une fille qui venait de danser. Et ça le mettait dans un état second. Il repensa à leur danse, leur échange. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été si connecté avec elle alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de choses. Aujourd'hui, il était sûr d'une chose, il ne pourrait pas repartir d'ici sans cette fille. Elle était faite pour lui, il n'en doutait pas.

 **_ Merci de m'emmener.**

Elle s'était décidée à lui parler, ce qui était sans doute un grand pas entre eux. Bellamy se disait que peut-être elle avait ressenti que leur impro était un signe, et qu'ils étaient semblables. Bellamy sourit, avant de poser ses yeux sur elle. Elle était belle, mais ses yeux semblaient si tristes.

 **_ Pas de quoi. Vous n'avez pas de voiture?**

 **_ Non. Ça coute cher.**

Bellamy pourrait jurer qu'à ce moment là, elle avait envie de parler, de se confier. Il ignorait si elle était prête à le faire, et si elle allait bien prendre le fait qu'il l'encourage à continuer. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner, et si lui parler permettait de la faire changer d'avis, alors il se devait d'essayer.

 **_ C'est pour votre maman qu'on va à l'hôpital?**

Clarke ne tourna même pas sa tête dans sa direction mais du côté de sa fenêtre où elle laissa son regard se perdre à l'extérieur. Bellamy repositionna son regard devant lui, afin de ne pas avoir un accident, et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du lui demander ça.

 **_ Oui. Elle a fait une tentative de suicide... Encore.**

 **_ Je suis désolée Clarke. Elle va bien?**

 **_ Ils ont dit que ça allait. Mon père est mort il y a quelques années. Pour oublier ma douleur, j'ai commencé à me plonger dans la danse, alors qu'elle, elle a plongé dans l'alcool.**

Elle s'était arrêtée, et Bellamy ne savait pas quoi dire. Il comprenait pourquoi quand Clarke dansait, elle semblait si belle, si pleine d'émotions indescriptibles et troublantes. La danse était son échappatoire, et c'était ça qui lui permettait de revivre.

 **_ Je n'ai pas été là pour elle au début, et je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle buvait de plus en plus souvent. C'est quand elle a commencé à maigrir que je me suis alertée. Je l'ai obligée à vendre la maison, et j'ai vendu ma voiture pour lui payer une cure dans un centre de désintoxication. Elle y est restée un moment, mais en sortant, elle n'a pas été guérie. Elle est restée aussi dépressive qu'avant. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas partir. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner.**

Bellamy entra sur le parking de l'hôpital, et à peine fut-il garé, que Clarke sortit de la voiture. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Son histoire était effectivement compliquée, et il connaissait désormais les raisons de son refus. A sa place, il aurait sans doute fait la même chose, et n'aurait pas pu mieux faire pour sa mère. Elle avait fait des sacrifices pour elle, avait renoncé à sa voiture, à sa maison, pour l'aider et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. C'était beau, et en même temps, terriblement triste.

Il la suivit jusqu'à l'accueil où elle demanda la chambre de sa mère et s'empressa de monter dans l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'étage désiré, elle se rapprocha d'un médecin qui était à l'accueil.

 **_ Bonjour, je suis Clarke Griffin. On m'a appelée pour ma mère.**

 **_ Bonjour mademoiselle. C'est moi qui vous ai appelée. Je suis le docteur qui s'est occupé d'elle.**

 **_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Est-ce qu'elle va bien?**

 **_ Oui, elle va bien. Elle a pris une importante dose de médicaments. Heureusement, elle a semblé regretter son geste car c'est elle qui a contacté les pompiers. On lui a fait un lavement pour enlever tous les médicaments et là, elle est placée en chambre.**

 **_ Oh mon dieu. Je peux la voir?**

 **_ Bien sûr, suivez moi.**

Clarke commença à suivre le médecin, et Bellamy resta dans son coin. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer, elle avait besoin d'être avec sa mère, pas avec lui. Mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il la vit se retourner pour voir s'il la suivait, et son regard se fit suppliant. Elle ne voulait pas y aller seule, c'était sûrement trop dur à supporter. Alors sans dire un mot, et sans qu'elle ait besoin de le lui demander, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui attrapa la main. Elle soupira un peu, mais il savait que ça représentait un soulagement chez la blonde. Ils avançaient dans différents couloirs, avant de se retrouver devant une chambre. Clarke inspira, avant que le médecin ne lui dise que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, qu'elle demande à une infirmière.

 **_ ça va aller?** Demanda Bellamy.

 **_ Je crois. Merci Bellamy, de ne pas me laisser seule.**

Il ne lui dit rien, mais resserra sa main autour de la sienne et lui fit un sourire. Des fois, les mots étaient inutiles, et surtout entre eux. Et c'était plus que déroutant. Il la regarda abaisser la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrir avant qu'ils s'y engouffrent tous les deux.

 **_ Clarke...**

 **_ Maman...**

Elle avait lâché sa main, pour se jeter dans les bras de la dame allongée dans le lit au centre de la pièce. Lui restait vers l'entrée, sans oser faire un pas dans leur monde. Il ne les écoutait même pas parler, se contentait de se laisser envahir par ses pensées. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans le fond de sa poche, et le sortit pour regarder qui lui envoyait un message. Il avait reçu une vidéo de Marcus.

 **DE: Marcus**

 _« Peut-être que si tu lui montre ça, elle changera d'avis. J'espère que tout va bien pour elle. Bon courage. »_

Bellamy cliqua sur le fichier vidéo et baissa le son au maximum pour ne pas déranger Clarke et sa mère. Il laissa ses yeux posés sur cette vidéo, sur eux deux qui se mouvaient ensemble. Il trouvait qu'ils étaient beaux, et réellement faits pour danser ensemble. Même s'il l'avait senti, c'était encore plus fragrant d'un regard extérieur.

 **_ Bellamy?**

Alors qu'il releva la tête, il vit Clarke et sa mère qui le fixaient toutes les deux. Il comprit alors qu'il devait se rapprocher et venir se présenter à la dame qui devait avoir envie de savoir qui il était.

 **_ Bonjour madame. Je suis Bellamy.**

 **_ Bonjour. Je suis Abby, la mère de Clarke. Vous êtes un ami de ma fille? Elle ne m'a jamais parlé du fait qu'elle connaissait un si beau garçon.**

 **_ Maman!**

Bellamy ne put réprimer un sourire devant le compliment que lui avait fait la mère de Clarke. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait, et il s'était habitué depuis le temps, mais il était toujours un peu flatté de l'entendre.

 **_ En fait, je ne connais pas vraiment votre fille. Je fais partie de la troupe de Marcus Kane, et j'essai désespérément de convaincre votre fille de nous rejoindre.**

 **_ On en a parlé déjà.**

 **_ Non. Justement. On avait dit après la danse.**

 **_ Clarke c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ça.**

 **_ Non maman. Ce n'est pas une merveilleuse nouvelle. Tu sais que je ne veux pas partir. C'est où d'ailleurs votre truc?**

 **_ A new York.**

 **_ Tu vois maman, c'est trop loin. Je ne te laisserai pas pour aller là bas.**

 **_ Clarke... Tu sais, je suis désolée ma chérie. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas bien, parce que j'avais l'impression de gâcher ta vie. De gâcher ton talent. Mais j'ai regretté mon geste, je savais que tu t'en voudrais toute ta vie. Je ne veux plus être un poids pour toi ma chérie. Tu restera toujours mon bébé, et j'en ai marre que ce soit toi qui joue la maman depuis la mort de ton père.**

 **_ Maman...**

Bellamy avait vu les larmes perler sur les joues de la blonde. Le moment était mal choisi pour essayer de la convaincre, car c'était un moment de retrouvailles entre les deux femmes. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas le perturber.

 **_ Je pense que tu devrais accepter. Je sais que tu as un talent énorme.**

 **_ Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Vous auriez du voir ça, quand on a dansé ensemble...**

 **_ Vous avez dansé tous les deux?**

 **_ Oui, une impro. Clarke, je sais que tu as senti comme moi que nous sommes faits pour danser ensemble. On était connectés. Marcus m'a envoyé ça. Tu devrais la regarder.**

Bellamy mit le téléphone entre les mains d'Abby, et appuya sur lecture une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci en montant le son au maximum. Il entendait les notes qu'il avait entendues un peu plus tôt, et qui l'avaient transporté dans le même monde que la blonde. Et il revivait tout. Il vit qu'elle ne détachait pas ses yeux du téléphone, pendant que sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux jusqu'à la fin.

 **_ Et vous dites que c'est une impro? Bon dieu Clarke tu attends quoi pour dire oui? Je n'ai jamais vu des danseurs autant en symbiose lors d'une impro. Il est temps que tu profite de ta vie mon coeur, que tu t'ouvre au monde extérieur et que tu lui en mette plein la vue avec tes pas de danse!**

* * *

 **Coucou les loulous !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 4 de Au fil de nos pas et j'espère que ça vous plait !**

 **Vous attendiez les explications sur Abby, qu'en pensez vous?**

 **Gros bisouuus !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

 **_ Clarke? Je ne veux pas d'une autre partenaire.**

 **_ Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas une professionnelle, je n'y arriverai jamais.**

 **_ Bien sûr que si! J'ai très bien vu à travers ta façon de danser, que tu seras à la hauteur. Et encore plus quand j'ai dansé avec toi.**

Il l'avait tutoyée, mais sur le coup, il s'en fichait, car il savait qu'il avait passé un cap avec elle. Il savait que grâce à ce que lui avait dit sa mère, Clarke était sur le point d'accepter, et qu'elle avait juste peur de se lancer.

 **_ C'est quelle pièce?**

 **_ Tristan et Yseult. C'est une tragédie romantique.**

 **_ J'aime bien cette histoire. Tu interprètes qui?**

Arf, elle n'avait pas posé la bonne question. Il savait qu'elle prendrait sûrement peur en apprenant qu'elle allait avoir le rôle principal. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec elle.

 **_ Tristan.**

 **_ Quoi?! Ça veut dire que j'aurai le premier rôle? C'est hors de question, je ne pourrais jamais...**

 **_ Clarke!**

Il avait attrapé ses mains, car elle commençait à le stresser à gigoter comme ça, et à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Elle s'était instantanément calmée, et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

 **_ Je serai là d'accord? Tu ne seras pas seule, et nous avons encore beaucoup de danseurs avec nous. Tu seras parfaite. Il faut que tu ais confiance en toi comme tu avais confiance en toi hier.**

 **_ Ma chérie... S'il te plait, accepte.**

 **_ Mais maman, je ne veux pas te laisser.**

 **_ Tu seras ma motivation pour me soigner. Je te promet que je serai là pour la première!**

Clarke baissa les yeux, une larme dévalant sa joue droite. Elle réfléchissait, elle était complètement perdue entre ce qu'elle souhaitait, et ce dont elle rêvait. Oui, elle avait souvent rêvé de faire de sa passion son métier, de vivre de danse et seulement de danse. Mais la dure réalité du monde et de la vie, avait effacé ses rêves pour les enfouir bien loin au fond d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, elle savait juste, qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le faire, même si ça lui faisait peur.

 **_ Ok.**

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Il était plus qu'heureux à cet instant, de savoir qu'elle avait accepté, et qu'elle serait _SA_ partenaire de danse. Après ce qu'il avait vécu lors de leur duo, il ne se voyait malheureusement pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et il se voyait mal dire à Marcus qu'il refusait de faire Tristan si elle ne dansait pas avec lui. Heureusement pour lui, il n'aurait pas à le faire.

 **_ Je suis persuadé que tu vas te plaire avec nous. On est devenus une vraie famille, et les autres vont t'adorer.**

 **_ Tu crois?**

 **_ Oui! J'en suis sûr. Ecoute, on avait prévu de rester quelque jours, alors profite de ta mère pendant que Marcus fait ce qu'il faut de son côté.**

 **_ Je vais vivre où? Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer un appart.**

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Les autres vivent ensemble dans une villa que possède Marcus, et il y a une chambre de libre. Tu pourras t'installer avec eux. Je reviens je vais le prévenir.**

Bellamy lui fit un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la chambre et de descendre les étages pour se retrouver à la cafétéria. Il acheta un café dans l'un des distributeurs et sortit son téléphone pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle au producteur.

[..]

Clarke attrapa son sac sur le tapis de l'aéroport, alors que les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient faisaient pareil. Elle n'avait emporté que le stricte minimum, et ses affaires de danse, car Marcus lui avait dit qu'il se chargerait de faire apporter le reste par une compagnie de déménagement. Elle avait passé quelques heures dans l'avion, sans réussir à se reposer, tellement le stresse montait à l'intérieur d'elle. Bellamy lui avait un peu parlé des autres danseurs, et il est vrai que Clarke avait hate de les rencontrer. Mais elle avait peur que ça ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'elle l'espérait. Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas? Et si elle était nulle?

 **_ Ecoute Clarke, nous avons déjà commencé à apprendre les chorégraphies, alors tu vas avoir un peu plus de boulot que les autres, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les autres seront là pour t'aider si tu as un soucis.**

 **_ D'accord. La première est prévue pour quand?**

 **_ L'idéal serait Février, mais on s'adaptera aussi à toi alors ne te stresse pas plus que ce qu'il faut. D'accord?**

Elle acquiesça et lança un regard à Bellamy. Elle n'expliquait pas comment elle avait pu être en totale alchimie avec lui pendant leur duo, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Sur une impro en plus. Elle aimait bien les improvisations, mais jusque là, elle n'avait jamais réussi à en faire à plusieurs. La seule fois où elle avait tenté avait été une catastrophe, et elle avait espéré que ce soit le cas aussi avec ce Bellamy, et qu'il décide finalement de ne pas la choisir. Mais ça avait été complètement l'inverse.

Ils montèrent dans un taxi, et Marcus donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Elle avait compris qu'ils allaient directement à la salle de répétitions, et quand Clarke vit le grand bâtiment avec écrit en grosses lettres « COMPAGNIE KANE », elle soupira. C'était réel, et son coeur s'emballait rien qu'à cette perspective. Bellamy avait du sentir qu'elle stressait, car il avait attrapé sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas. Quand ils étaient sortis de la voiture, elle n'avait pas voulu lacher sa main, mais une fois les portes du bâtiment passées, et le regard des autres danseurs sur elle, elle s'y était résolu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la catalogue, qu'on la juge et qu'on pense qu'elle se rapprochait de Bellamy pour le rôle. Mais elle se sentait désormais seule, marchant derrière l'homme qui était désormais son producteur.

Plus loin, les danseurs s'étaient arrêtés de s'entrainer, ayant remarqué l'arrivée des deux hommes et d'une demoiselle. Ils semblaient heureux qu'ils aient enfin trouver une remplaçante, car ça voulait dire que leur spectacle ne serait pas annulé ou modifié. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup travaillé dessus, ils ne voulaient pas abandonner.

 **_ C'est la nouvelle recrue vous croyez?**

 **_ Non c'est la femme de ménage Jasper! Bien sûr que c'est la nouvelle!**

La jeune fille descendit de la scène en un bon, et se rapprocha rapidement de la blonde qui arrivait. Elle tendit sa main et fit son plus beau sourire.

 **_ Salut ! Moi je suis Raven! Bienvenue parmi nous! C'est quoi ton nom?**

 **_ Euh...** fit la blonde encore étourdie par cette venue fracassante. **Clarke, enchantée.**

 **_ Il est cool ! Viens je vais te présenter tout le monde.**

Clarke lança un regard à Bellamy qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse tout en lui faisant un sourire. Il bougea doucement sa tête dans la direction d'où était venue la dénommée Raven pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait y aller sans crainte, et à ce moment là, la main de la brune attrapa la sienne pour la tirer. Clarke rit un instant devant la force avec laquelle elle se faisait trainer, et arriva rapidement vers les autres membres. Elle apprit donc à connaître chacun d'eux, ainsi que les rôles qu'ils avaient dans le spectacle.

 **_ Je suis pas sûre de me rappeler de tout le monde.**

 **_ T'en fais pas Clarky, on te fera des pense bête.**

Raven semblait être un bout-en-train, qui amusait beaucoup la galerie. Elle était le genre de personnes que Clarke adorait, qui pouvait lui redonner le sourire en un éclair. Elle fut étonnée d'avoir déjà un surnom alors que ça faisait un quart d'heure à peine qu'elle les connaissait. Mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire. Ça rejoignait ce que lui avait dit Bellamy sur la grande famille de la compagnie Kane. C'était peut-être ça qui faisait qu'elle était moins stressée qu'au début.

 **_ C'est quoi ta spécialité Clarke?** Demanda une brune du nom de Maya.

 **_ Je fais beaucoup de contemporain, mais j'aime mélanger les styles.**

 **_ Je sens que je vais t'adorer toi!**

Maya aussi était cool. Enfait, ils l'étaient tous, chacun à leur manière. Elle remerciait intérieurement sa mère de l'avoir convaincue d'accepter, car là, elle se sentait bien, et à sa place. Bellamy et Marcus se rapprochèrent et Marcus prit la parole.

 **_ Bien les enfants. Comme vous l'avez deviné, Clarke rejoint la troupe et remplace Mel. Elle ne connait aucune de nos chorés, alors il va falloir les lui apprendre, donc je compte sur vous! Ça vous fera réviser comme ça.**

 **_ Oui!**

 **_ ça va Clarke?** Demanda doucement Bellamy qui s'était penché vers son oreille.

 **_ Oui. Merci Bellamy.**

Il lui fit un sourire, comme s'il avait compris que ce merci était pour l'avoir amenée ici. Il semblait heureux, victorieux. Il avait gagné, elle avait cédé. Mais c'était une bonne chose, c'était un tournant dans une vie. C'était le début d'un nouveau monde.

Marcus ordonna à tout le monde de se mettre en place pour commencer les répétitions. Il dit à Clarke de se mettre dans les gradins, avec les feuilles des différents mouvements, pour regarder. Elle devrait apprendre le début seule, et une fois qu'elle aurait les premiers pas, elle se rajouterait au groupe pour continuer l'apprentissage.

 **_ On commence avec If i had a heart!**

Elle le regarda appuyer sur la télécommande de sa chaine hifi, alors que les danseurs se mettaient en place à l'extérieur de la scène. Quand elle croisa le regard de Bellamy, elle ne put se détacher de lui. Il la regardait d'une façon différente depuis qu'elle était ici, et elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Les premières notes d'une musique lente et oppressante retentirent, et elle regarda les premiers pas s'enchainer, ramenant tout le monde, au centre de la scène.

* * *

 **Coucou les copains !**

 **Voilà la suite de Au fil de nos pas!**

 **Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir quelle est la musique, c'est IF I HAD A HEART, le générique de la série Vikings ^^**

 **Gros bisous !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Clarke était essoufflée, mais pas forcément très fatiguée. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à répéter la même chorégraphie, pour qu'elle la connaisse au maximum. Mais il lui manquait des bouts, et elle commençait à en avoir marre de se tromper. Ils avaient recommencé un nombre de fois assez important pour qu'elle arrête de compter. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne lui avait fait de remarques, car tous savaient à quel point ça pouvait être difficile de devoir apprendre une choré que tout le monde connaissait. Ils avaient été très gentils avec elle, lui remontrant les pas sur lesquels elle bloquait, l'aidant pour essayer de la soulager. Clarke avait vite stressé quand elle était allée se changer, de devoir danser devant tous ces danseurs professionnels. Mais très vite elle s'était détendue, et avait apprécié ce moment, même si elle se trompait. En comparaison avec son école, cette fois ci, elle appréciait danser en groupe, et portait beaucoup plus son attention sur les autres.

 **_ ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez bien bossé. Demain, rendez vous à 10h!** Fit Marcus avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ce clin d'oeil, et surtout à qui il était destiné, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher la réponse qu'il se rapprocha d'elle.

 **_ Clarke tu peux venir dans mon bureau que je donne tout ce qui te concerne?**

 **_ Bien sûr. Qui m'emmène à la maison par contre?**

 **_ C'est moi. Je vais t'attendre t'en fais pas.** Répondit Bellamy alors qu'il essuyait son visage avec une serviette.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et suivit Marcus dans son bureau. Les autres se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, et commencèrent à se changer.

[,,]

Quand Clarke sortit du bureau de Marcus, elle attrapa le petit trousseau de clés qu'il lui tendait, et se dirigea vers la scène quittée un peu plus tôt pour ranger les clés dans son sac. Elle avait eu le droit à une clé de la maison de la compagnie Kane, une clé de la salle de répétition pour pouvoir venir s'entrainer quand bon lui semble, et la clé d'un vestiaire rien que pour elle. Elle était contente, car ces petites clés concrétisaient réellement ce qu'il se passait.

Elle vit un petit bout de papier sur son sac, de Bellamy qui lui disait qu'il était parti aux vestiaires et qu'il allait revenir d'ici quelques minutes. Elle avait donc encore un peu de temps devant elle, et elle comptait bien en profiter plutôt que de rester à poireauter comme une idiote. Elle attrapa la clé USB dans son sac et la brancha sur la chaine hifi, avant de monter sur la scène. Elle avait encore envie de danser, même après toutes ces répétitions. Mais elle avait besoin de danser pour elle, et d'évacuer.

Elle choisit une chanson d'un de ses artistes préférés, et lorsque les premières notes se firent entendre, elle plongea dans un autre monde.

Bellamy de son côté avait rejoint les autres dans les vestiaires, sans pour autant avoir pris le temps de remettre ses chaussures. Il avait répondu à tout un tas de questions sur la blonde, sur ce qui avait fait qu'il l'avait choisie elle et pas une autre. Raven avait proposé à Marcus de sortir avec tout le monde ce soir, pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Clarke, voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de repousser de deux heures les répétitions du lendemain. Mais il ne se joindrait pas à eux ce soir, il avait trop de travail à faire. Soit disant. Alors que les danseurs se demandaient dans quel bar ils allaient passer leur soirée, la musique se fit entendre, et elle semblait venir tout droit de la scène.

[LOIC NOTTET – MIRROR]

 **With our fears we face the mirror**  
 _Avec nos peurs nous faisons face au miroir_  
 **Reflecting what makes us suffer**  
 _Reflétant ce qui nous fait souffrir_  
 **Our demons staring back with laughter**  
 _Nos démons nous regardent en riant_  
 **Judging and tearing us up on the other side**  
 _Nous jugeant et nous déchirant de l'autre côté_

 **Time has come to show the others**  
 _Le temps est venu de montrer aux autres_  
 **That we won't be pushed down further**  
 _Que nous ne serons plus repoussés_  
 **Hope gave us strength not to surrender**  
 _L'espoir nous a donné la force de ne pas abandonner]_

 **_ Qui c'est qui a mis la musique?** Demanda Jasper qui venait d'enfiler sa deuxième chaussure.

 **_ Clarke** , dit Bellamy avec un sourire.

Il en était persuadé, c'était le genre de chanson qu'elle aimait, et sur lesquelles elle dansait. Ils avaient tous pris la direction de la scène, et s'étaient posés sur les côtés pour regarder la blonde qui bougeait, complètement dans son monde. Bellamy sourit, alors qu'elle le fascinait par ses mouvements. Encore une fois. Raven remarqua son sourire, et fit de même.

 **[We're gonna break that glass, break that glass**  
 _On va briser cette glace, briser cette glace_  
 **We're gonna break what held us back!**  
 _On va briser cette glace, briser cette glace]_

 _ **_ Tu meurs d'envie de la rejoindre pas vrai?** Demanda Raven._

 **_ Tu me connais trop Reyes** , fit Bellamy en s'approchant doucement pour ne pas la déranger alors que le refrain résonnait.

 **[This mirror's no illusion**  
 _Ce miroir n'est pas une illusion_  
 **Reflecting our demons**  
 _Reflétant nos démons_  
 **They're caught behind the glass, they're watching back**  
 _Ils sont pris derrière le verre, ils nous surveillent_  
 **Talking to us through the mirror**  
 _Nous parlant à travers le miroir_ _]_

Il la regardait faire des tours sur elle même, tout en venant dans sa direction. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, et elle avait enfin remarqué sa présence, ainsi que celle des autres. Alors qu'elle arrêta après sa dernière pirouette, elle déposa ses mains sur le torse de Bellamy qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle avait un grand sourire, et il le remarqua. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait comme ça, et il espérait que ce soit parce qu'elle était contente qu'il se joigne à elle. Le couplet résonna doucement, et ils commencèrent à bouger, l'un contre l'autre. Un mélange parfait à ses yeux. Il la guidait comme s'ils allaient faire une valse, de gauche à droite, un tour, deux, trois. Sans lacher sa main, il l'écarta de lui, avant de la ramener avec force contre son torse, et déposa son front contre le siens. Elle semblait le suivre, ne lachant pas son regard. Elle le défiait complètement, et un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Un sourire de vainqueur.

Alors que le refrain arriva, elle le repoussa, et fit un saut en arrière pour s'écarter au maximum de lui. Il la regardait, attendant son mouvement, qu'il devinait complètement formidable. Elle avait le don de s'accorder avec ses musiques avec une perfection indescriptible. Il la vit courir dans sa direction, et une fois qu'elle passa à côté de lui, fit un saut de danse classique. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher le sol, Bellamy la rattrapa, collant son dos contre son torse, et la faisant tourner avec lui, avant de la poser au sol. Elle avait recroquevillé ses jambes quand elle avait senti ses bras la rattraper au vol, et les avait laissé dans la même position alors qu'elle se retrouvait par terre. En boule, elle sentit le corps de Bellamy tout proche du siens, et sa main qui la faisait basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le dos. De là, elle le voyait s'activer au dessus d'elle, à une distance qui n'était pas respectable, et qui aurait pu la mettre mal à l'aise s'ils n'étaient pas entrain de danser.

 **[They're watching, they're watching** _  
_ _Ils regardent, ils regardent_ _  
_ **They're watching, they're watching** _  
_ _Ils regardent, ils regardent_ _  
_ **They're watching, they're watching** _  
_ _Ils regardent, ils regardent_ _  
_ **They're watching with their million eyes (x3)** _  
_ _Ils regardent avec leurs yeux par millier]_

Il l'avait aidée à se relever, en attrapant son bras et l'avait plaquée une nouvelle fois contre lui. Sa main droite avait glissé le long du corps de la blonde, pour se poser sur sa cuisse et la relever, l'enroulant autour de la sienne. Il écarta lui même ses jambes, et en posa une vers l'arrière, la ramenant encore plus vers lui. Mais elle ne se recula pas, elle s'accordait avec lui, appréciant ce moment. C'était indescriptible.

Les autres danseurs ne disaient mot, et se délectaient de ce spectacle fascinant. Ils étaient incroyablement beaux tous les deux, et l'alchimie entre eux ne devait surtout pas être perturbée. Raven souriait. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Bellamy l'avait choisie elle, pourquoi il avait tout fait pour la convaincre de les rejoindre. La blonde était talentueuse, et ressentait la musique à sa façon, rendant ses pas, envoutants.

Marcus qui allait quitter son bureau quand Clarke avait commencé à danser, n'avait pas pu partir. Il était resté là, et ne voulait pas manquer le duo qui se mouvait sur la scène. Il savait très bien que Clarke était un très bon choix, et que Bellamy savait reconnaître les talents, mais là, il se dit que ce duo là, serait un des meilleurs qu'il n'aurait jamais eu au sein de sa compagnie.

La musique arriva à son terme, et le silence prit place dans la salle. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps. Clarke avait ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son partenaire, et commençait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Effectivement, pour des gens qui ne se connaissaient que d'il y a quelques jours, leur façon de danser ensemble était incroyable. Elle ressentait tellement de choses à cet instant, qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, mais elle se ravisa. Elle avait bien vu que tout le monde était encore là, et qu'ils avaient assisté à leur danse.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, accompagnés de cris, et Clarke ne tarda pas à se sentir prise dans des bras. Raven lui avait sauté dessus, et semblait complètement hystérique du spectacle auquel elle avait assisté.

 **_ Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là?** Demanda la blonde.

 **_ On t'attendait tiens! Pour ta première soirée avec nous, on a décidé de fêter ça!** Fit la brune.

* * *

 **Coucou les loulous !**

 **Voici la suite de AU FIL DE NOS PAS et j'espère que vous l'aimez!**

 **De gros bisous !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 07**

* * *

Ils avaient fini la soirée en allant manger ensemble dans un restaurant, et Bellamy lui avait avoué que c'était leur préféré et qu'ils y venaient assez régulièrement pour garder cet esprit de « famille ». Clarke adorait cette perspective, et elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec eux, ils étaient simples et pas prise de tête. Pour des artistes c'était pour le moins rare. A croire qu'elle était tombée sur les seules personnes susceptibles de lui plaire. Après le restaurant, ils avaient enchainé avec un club qui organisaient régulièrement des soirées dansantes. Là aussi, ils étaient des habitués, étant même des amis du propriétaire. C'était un club assez cool, avec une scène pour les soirs de concert. Ce soir là, c'était la danse qui était le maitre mot. Et Clarke avait les yeux qui pétillaient de voir tout le monde danser dans un endroit pareil.

Ils s'étaient mis à leur table habituelle, à l'étage, celle qui pouvait tous les accueillir. Très vite, un serveur se joignit à eux et leur fit la bise. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour faire la même chose avec elle, et elle se présenta.

 **_ Alors c'est toi la nouvelle! Enchanté, je suis Wick!**

Il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire, et Clarke lui commanda un cocktail à base de vodka et de jus.

 **_ Je vous apporte ça!**

Alors que tout le monde commença à s'assoir, Clarke entendit les premières notes d'une vieille musique que son père écoutait quand elle était petite. C'était une chanson qu'elle adorait, et qui lui donnait toujours envie de danser. Alors elle se tourna vers Raven ainsi que Maya avec un grand sourire et leur attrapa le bras pour l'attirer avec elle sur la piste en bas de escalliers.

 **_ J'adore cette chanson!**

 **|FOOTLOOSE – KENNY LOGGINS]**

Bellamy avait regardé les filles partir sur la piste de danse avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'elles riaient en dévalant les escaliers. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Clarke se lache autant, et il adorait ça. Alors qu'il tapait des pieds sur le sol au rythme de la musique, il laissa ses yeux posés sur le corps de la petite blonde qui s'agitait en bas. Elle riait, sautant dans tous les sens. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle souriait.

Ses amis regardaient eux aussi la scène avec de grands sourires, sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit. C'est Wick qui les sortit de leur contemplation quand il apporta un grand plateau chargé de boissons. Il déposa tout sur la table et se tourna vers Bellamy.

 **_ Et bah mec, c'est quelque chose ta nouvelle partenaire.**

 **_ Oui!**

Il lui tapa dans la main alors que Wick la lui tendit, et reporta son regard sur la demoiselle. Elle dansait bien, et même sur ce genre de musique. C'était un grand classique, malgré son âge, et elle donnait envie à quiconque l'entendait, de se trémousser.

Les filles revinrent à la fin de la chanson, en discutant et en riant, et Clarke s'assit à côté de lui sur la banquette. Elle lui fit un sourire alors que Raven se plaça en face, et continuait à discuter avec elle. Clarke attrapa son verre que lui tendait Bellamy, et en but une gorgée.

 **_ Bien dansé?** Demanda-t-il.

 **_ J'y retournerai bien à vrai dire.** Fit-elle avec un sourire.

 **_ Et bien réserve moi une danse alors!**

Elle sourit et reprit une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail. Oui elle aimait danser avec lui, et elle en avait envie à cet instant. Mais elle était là avec tout le monde pour fêter son arrivée, elle ne pouvait pas partir danser sans eux. Elle apprit à les connaître, et elle put vite admettre qu'elle les adorait. Ils lui avaient raconté leurs anecdotes sur leurs précédentes prestations, sur ce que c'était d'être dans cette compagnie, et lui avaient même donné quelques dossiers compromettants sur Bellamy.

 **_ Si tu lui envoies la photo des douches je te tues compris?** Dit-il à Jasper qui avait sorti son téléphone.

 **_ Il s'est passé quoi dans les douches?** Demanda la blonde très intéressée.

 **_ Et bien..**

 **_ Jasper!** Fit Bellamy essayant de l'empêcher de parler.

 **_ On lui a balancé de la farine et du chocolat pour son anniversaire, on voulait le transformer en gâteau!**

 **_ Oh mon dieu c'est dégueu! Mais ça devait être tellement drôle!** Fit la blonde en éclatant de rire.

 **_ Oui! Surtout qu'il est sorti en trombe enroulé dans sa serviette et nous a couru après dans tout le gymnase.**

 **_ C'est pas drôle Clarke!**

Bellamy avait l'air faussement énervé et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire encore plus fort. Il lui pinça légèrement l'épaule pour se venger qu'elle se moque de lui, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle manquait un peu d'air, et son ventre lui faisait mal tellement elle avait rit. Oui c'est ce genre d'ambiance qu'elle aimait avoir avec ses partenaires de danse.

Ils avaient dansé quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Jasper avait demandé au DJ de la soirée de mettre une de ses chansons préférées. Bellamy avait donc attrapé la main de Clarke pour la mener avec lui sur la piste de danse. La fameuse danse promise.

 **[DNCE – CAKE BY THE OCEAN]**

Bellamy se rapprocha de Clarke et se pencha vers son oreille pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre malgré la musique.

 **_ Bienvenue dans la famille...**

Il lui fit un sourire lorsqu'il vit le siens s'afficher sur son visage et se mit à bouger. Clarke fit de même, alors que tout le monde bougeait autour d'eux. De temps à autre, Raven venait s'accrocher au cou de Clarke et les deux jeunes filles riaient. Mais à cette distance, Bellamy trouvait que Clarke semblait vraiment heureuse de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Et un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait si elle avait refusé. Aurait-il cherché quelqu'un d'autre? Et elle, aurait-elle était aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant? Elle se rapprocha de lui et plongea son regard dans le siens. Il était brillant, un peu à cause de l'alcool certe, mais il pouvait voir qu'il y avait autre chose derrière. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, et qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, sans le lâcher du regard. Il déglutit, se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait faire. Il la trouvait magnifique, et si proche de lui, qu'il n'osait pas bouger. Mais elle quitta ses yeux pour se rapprocher elle aussi de son oreille et lui chuchoter quelque chose.

 **_ Merci pour tout Bell...**

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, qui dura quelques secondes, et se décrocha de lui avec un nouveau sourire. Et elle se retourna vers Raven, et continua de danser. Bellamy ne bougeait plus, bloqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était quoi ça? Il se surprit à sourire comme un idiot, alors que Jasper lui montra un pouce levé avec un clin d'oeil. Alors il revint à la réalité, et se remit à danser, tout en se rapprochant de lui et de lui donner un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. Il savait que Jasper se faisait facilement des idées, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, alors que Clarke venait d'arriver. Ce geste était simplement un geste de remerciement, d'un ami à un autre. Rien de plus. Enfin, il ne savait pas trop, mais il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Ils avaient trainé jusqu'au bout de la nuit, et avaient tous rejoint la maison principale pour se coucher un minimum de temps avant de devoir retourner bosser le lendemain. Enfin, lendemain qui était bien trop proche selon Clarke qui ne sentait plus vraiment ses pieds. En plus, quand elle était rentrée dans sa chambre, et qu'elle avait vu ses affaires, elle s'était rappelée que Marcus s'était occupé de tout. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les déballer, mais elle n'avait pas du tout le courage de le faire ce soir.

Elle chercha juste de quoi dormir, et des vêtements pour le lendemain, ainsi que ses affaires de toilette et avait filé à la salle de bain. Elle avait pris une douche bien chaude, pour faire du bien à ses muscles. Quand elle était sortie, elle avait croisé Bellamy qui parlait avec Raven devant la porte d'entrée, et elle avait compris qu'il partait. Lui avait son appartement, et elle avait presque oublié ce détail. Néanmoins, elle n'était aucunement stressée de se retrouver seule dans cette maison sans lui, puisque désormais, elle connaissait tout le monde et les aimait comme s'ils faisaient partie de sa vie depuis des années. Alors elle se sentait assez à l'aise pour le laisser partir.

Elle lui fit un petit geste de la main, en lui lançant un petit bonne nuit, et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle s'engouffra dans sa couverture.

* * *

 **Coucou les loulous !**

 **Voici la suite de AU FIL DE NOS PAS, je vous la poste aujourd'hui car je ne sais pas quand je vais reposter, je change mon pc demain, donc le temps de tout réinstaller et tout, je l'utiliserai peut-être que demain soir ou lundi ^^**

 **Gros bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 08**

* * *

 **_ Arrrrg!**

Clarke se mit à hurler alors que son corps venait de s'écraser au sol une nouvelle fois. Elle était fatiguée, de répéter encore et encore un porter qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, et elle était surtout déprimée. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée à New York, que sa vie avait complètement changée, et qu'elle avait rencontré Bellamy, et jusque là, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais c'était avant que Marcus ne lui annonce qu'elle avait ce fichu porter à faire. Et elle avait beau recommencer depuis des heures, elle ne l'avait toujours pas. Une fois en haut, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien, et relâchait tout, s'écrasant à chaque fois, comme une vieille chaussette échouée au pied d'un lit.

 **_ ça va Clarke?** Demanda Bellamy qui l'aida à se relever.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et détourna son regard pour ne pas qu'il remarque à quel point elle était à bout. Elle était sur le point de craquer, de nerfs, et elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit comme ça. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de danser pour la regarder dans son porter, espérant silencieusement qu'elle y arrive cette fois ci, mais encore une fois, elle avait échoué. Et elle détestait ça. Elle avait l'impression de les décevoir, de ne pas mériter de danser à leurs côtés, et surtout, de ne pas mériter le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué.

 **_ Marcus, on fait une pause.**

Bellamy avait été catégorique, et ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il voyait très bien que Clarke n'allait pas bien, et qu'elle était épuisée par toutes ces répétitions. Elle était nouvelle dans ce domaine, et même si elle adorait danser, c'était la première fois qu'elle subissait une telle pression. Il lui attrapa la main et l'amena avec lui vers les vestiaires, où il ferma la porte derrière eux. Clarke ne disait rien, mais il avait entendu qu'elle avait reniflé, signe qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

 **_ Clarke... Qu'est ce qui va pas?**

Elle avait tourné son regard vers lui, et il avait vu ses yeux bleus désormais rougis et brillants. Et ça lui faisait mal de la voir dans un tel état.

 **_ Je vais pas y arriver Bell... Je suis pas à la hauteur...**

 **_ Bien sûr que si tu vas y arriver!**

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, et avait attrapé son visage avec ses deux mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

 **_ Tu as déjà fait tellement de chemin... Tu te rends compte? Tu as débarqué il y a deux semaines, et tu connais déjà presque toutes les chorés par coeur... J'ai confiance en toi, en tes capacités... A toi d'avoir confiance en toi, et en moi. On est deux pour ce porter Clarke...**

 **_ Je n'y arrive pas...**

 **_ Tu vas y arriver ! On va retourner là bas, on va s'entrainer, et tu vas te focaliser sur moi d'accord? Rien que sur moi.**

Elle hocha la tête, et Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que c'était normal de craquer comme elle venait de le faire, ce n'était pas la première à qui ça arrivait. Mais il savait qu'il serait là pour elle, pour la rassurer au maximum. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et essuya les larmes qui avaient pris place sur ses joues, avant de s'écarter d'elle. Elle lui fit un sourire, et attrapa sa main pour retourner sur la scène. Elle avait besoin de ce contact. Elle vit que les autres avaient repris leur propre chorégraphie, et elle les regarda pendant quelques secondes. Ils travaillaient si dur, elle ne voulait pas les décevoir. Elle retourna voir Marcus, et lui demanda de mettre leur chanson une fois qu'ils auraient fini. Il lui sourit et acquiesça.

 **_ Oublies les autres, fais comme s'il n'y avait que toi et moi.** Lui souffla Bellamy à l'oreille.

Clarke sentit son coeur se soulever à ce geste. Elle aimait la façon qu'avait Bellamy de la rassurer, de lui chuchoter à l'oreille pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle oublie tout. Elle ne revenait toujours pas de la relation qu'ils avaient eu dès le début tous les deux, et même après deux semaines ça l'épatait toujours.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Marcus ordonna aux autres danseurs de faire une pause, et Bellamy et Clarke se placèrent tous les deux au centre de la pièce.

 **[SAY SOMETHING A GREAT BIG WORLD -MADILYN BAILEY]**

Les premières notes résonnèrent, et Clarke inspira fortement. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la musique prendre possession de son corps. Elle sentait les mains de Bellamy se balader sur son visage, et sur la peau nue de son cou et de ses bras. Cette chanson représentait le baiser de leurs personnages dans la pièce, alors ils devaient transmettre un message d'amour et de passion durant leur danse. Alors il fallait qu'elle se mette en condition. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, et plongea son regard dans le siens. A ce moment là, plus rien de comptait. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et cette chanson.

Clarke suivait les pas de Bellamy, s'accrochant à son dos alors qu'il avançait, avant qu'il ne se tourne et ne l'attrape par la taille. Elle était plaquée contre ce torse si chaud et si musclé, ce torse qu'elle adorait avoir contre elle. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui, en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle savait que le porter approchait, et elle devait se focaliser sur lui. Il était tout ce qui importait à cet instant. Il la fit tourner quelques fois sur elle même, avant de l'arrêter alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Clarke commença à marcher face à elle, s'écartant de lui au maximum. Elle respira fort, sentant le moment fatidique arriver. Elle entendit les pas de Bellamy accélérer et sentit en quelques secondes, qu'il la portait. Elle avait les bras tendus sur les côtés, ainsi que les jambes écartées, et Bellamy la supportait sous les bras, au dessus de sa tête. Il fit quelques tours sur lui même, et finit par la faire glisser contre son torse, la ramenant ainsi à la même hauteur que lui. Et quand elle fut enfin posée, Clarke tourna sa tête vers lui, son dos touchant toujours le torse de Bellamy, et sa poitrine qui pulsait comme jamais. Elle se retrouva si près de son visage et de sa bouche, qu'elle ressentit son souffle chaud lui chatouiller le nez.

La musique s'arrêta, et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Clarke sortit alors de sa transe, et s'écarta de Bellamy qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Il attrapa tout de même la blonde par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

 **_ Je savais que tu allais y arriver! Je suis fier de toi Princesse!**

Il déposa un bisou sur sa joue, et ils se tournèrent vers Marcus et leurs collègues qui les regardaient avec un grand sourire. Ils avaient eu pas mal de compliments de Marcus, qui leur rappela quelques points importants sur leurs positions, mais qui était dans l'ensemble très content de ce qu'ils avaient donné aujourd'hui.

 **_ Vous avez été supers! Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, reposez vous!**

Clarke le remercia, et se précipita vers les vestiaires. Elle mourrait d'envie de prendre une douche, et d'appeler sa mère pour lui raconter sa journée. Elle l'appelait un jour sur deux environs pour prendre de ses nouvelles, savoir comment se passait sa thérapie, et pour lui raconter ce qu'était sa nouvelle vie.

Quand elle fut changée, elle sortit son téléphone de son sac, et commença à sortir des vestiaires, quand elle tomba sur Bellamy. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, et se les séchait énergiquement avec sa serviette. Il lui fit un grand sourire et se rapprocha d'elle.

 **_ ça va?**

 **_ Mieux maintenant. Merci Bellamy, pour tout à l'heure.**

 **_ Tu sais, ça nous est tous arrivé un truc pareil Clarke. Il faut juste que tu ais confiance en toi... Car tu es vraiment très talentueuse...**

 **_ Merci!**

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de son visage afin de lui faire un bisou sur la joue, et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Et en une seconde, elle se souvint de leur danse, de leur « baiser » censé arriver à la fin de leur chorégraphie. Elle se souvint de cette proximité qu'elle avait eu avec lui, et de l'envie qui l'avait prise à cet instant. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, et ne voulait pas qu'il le voit. Elle déposa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue et s'écarta de lui en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. C'était pas bon du tout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à craquer pour Bellamy, ça allait tout compromettre.

Bellamy la regardait partir, et attraper son téléphone. Il savait que Clarke téléphonait souvent à sa mère, et il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Après tout, elle avait tout quitté pour venir ici, et surtout sa mère qui avait besoin d'elle. Il savait que sa vie d'avant lui manquait, mais il était heureux qu'elle prenne sur elle pour rester. Rester avec lui. Il l'aimait bien, c'était sa partenaire, et ils avaient une relation spéciale qu'aucun d'eux n'expliquait. Mais tout à l'heure, alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à faire leur chorégraphie en entière, et surtout à faire ce porter, il avait ressenti autre chose. Et cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Clarke dégageait quelque chose quand elle dansait avec lui, et la chanson qu'on leur avait attribuée, la rendait encore plus belle et attirante. Et Bellamy ne pouvait pas s'ôter de la tête la sensation du souffle chaud de la blonde, qui caressait sa peau.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :P**

 **Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps, au final, l'installation de Windows sur mon pc a connu quelques soucis, ce qui a été très long à réparer XD**

 **Du coup, le temps de tout réinstaller et tout, me voilà aujourd'hui pour vous poster la suite :P**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise et ma façon de décrire les danses aussi!**

 **J'espère que celle ci vous aura plus autant que les autres!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 09**

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur la scène, Clarke n'osait plus bouger. Elle regardait Bellamy qui répétait un solo, et semblait fasciner tout le monde autour d'elle. Il était beau et envoûtant, si concentré dans sa chorégraphie, qu'il semblait oublier tout le monde. La chanson lui collait parfaitement à la peau et c'était comme s'il était fait pour danser dessus. **Add It Up de Shawn Mendes**. Elle connaissait bien les musiques de ce jeune homme, elles étaient souvent utilisées pour les cours qu'elle suivait à l'école de Monsieur Jaha. Bien sûr, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un danser sur l'une de ses chansons douces.

Bellamy bougeait doucement, il faisait des mouvements amples et donnait un réel sens à chacun de ses gestes. Et Clarke adorait ça. Elle prenait conscience du talent de son partenaire. Elle en avait entendu parler par ses camarades pour qui le nom de Bellamy Blake voulait dire quelque chose alors qu'elle n'avait appris son existence il y avait seulement quelques mois. Et aujourd'hui, elle comprenait pourquoi il était si connu dans le monde de la danse. Elle avait du mal à ne pas le regarder, son visage si beau et si imprégné de toutes les émotions qui semblaient l'habiter. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut fini sa danse qu'elle se permit à détourner le regard. Lui reprenait son souffle, avant de se relever et d'attraper la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Jasper.

 **_ Alors ?** Demanda le brun qui venait de boire une gorgée d'eau.

 **_ Comme d'hab !**

Jasper lui tendit la main, et Bellamy vint taper dedans avec la sienne. Il lui fit un sourire et descendit les marches pour venir s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Il avait judicieusement choisi celui qui était devant Clarke, et quand il fut enfin posé, il balança sa tête en arrière. De là, il pouvait apercevoir la blonde dans la rangée derrière la sienne, un poil plus haut que lui. Et il la trouvait belle. Il n'aimait pas danser seul, enfin, pas souvent. Mais là, alors qu'il avait senti ses yeux se poser sur lui, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était avec lui sur cette scène. C'était étrange comme sensation, et il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant elle.

Elle lui fit un sourire, et il prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. A ce moment là, Marcus sortit de son bureau et se rapprocha d'eux en souriant. Il tenait dans la main un journal, qu'il leva au dessus de sa tête en criant qu'il avait une grande nouvelle.

 **_ On parle de nous les enfants ! Venez là !**

Tout le monde se regroupa, y comprit les danseurs qui se préparaient sur scène à répéter à leur tour. Ils avaient tous de grands sourires, et trépignaient d'impatience. Marcus ouvrit la page et commença à lire à voix haute.

 _« La compagnie Marcus Kane nous épatera toujours._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu assister à quelques répétitions de la célèbre compagnie de danse, et croyez moi, le spectacle qu'ils vous préparent sera sans doute un des meilleurs de cette année. Nous suivrons l'histoire tragique et tellement belle de Tristan et Yseult, racontée une fois de plus, au fil des pas de danse de cette compagnie. Les chorégraphies, inventées par Marcus Kane, promettent un grand spectacle à vous couper le souffle. Mais ce qui a le plus marqué mon passage, c'est le visage de la nouvelle recrue. En effet, la jolie blonde présente aux côtés de Bellamy Blake, n'est autre que Clarke Griffin, une jeune fille originaire de Fairbanks en Alaska. Tout droit sortie de l'école de danse Jaha, elle a su trouver sa place au sein de la troupe Kane. Après avoir observé la demoiselle, qui se veut très talentueuse en plus d'être extrêmement jolie, nous pouvons affirmer que le nouveau duo à l'affiche de ce prochain spectacle a de quoi nous envoûter. Leur symbiose et leurs sentiments les transforment au fil de leurs pas, et en un instant, c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux. C'est à se demander si ces deux là ne nous cachent pas quelque chose tellement ils sont beaux quand ils dansent ensemble. Marcus Kane a une fois de plus fait un choix judicieux en remplaçant l'ex petite amie de Bellamy Blake, pour ramener cette jolie blonde dans sa troupe de danseurs tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous serons présents lors de la première, pour voir ce qu'ils nous auront préparé. »_

Clarke reste sans voix. Ils ont parlé d'elle, ils ont enquêté sur elle. Elle est très étonnée, elle n'a jamais vécu ça auparavant, et elle ne sait pas comment l'affronter. Bien sûr, elle devait s'attendre à ce que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, surtout maintenant qu'elle fait partie de la troupe, mais pas si tôt. Cela fait trois mois qu'elle est là, c'est trop tôt pour elle.

 **_ Je suis fier de vous les enfants ! Vous avez su charmer les journalistes, et je compte sur vous pour faire pareil lors de la première.**

Tout le groupe se mit à crier de joie, et Clarke rit doucement. Au fond d'elle, même si elle avait été heureuse d'entendre ces compliments sur elle, cet article laissait un sentiment étrange en elle. Elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'on ait fouillé dans sa vie. Et si on parlait de son père, ou bien de l'état de sa mère ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'on ressorte son passé et ce qui l'a blessée. Et puis il y avait cette allusion avec Bellamy. Elle ne voulait pas que ça lui cause du tort. Ce journaliste avait insinué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, ce qui n'était pas vrai. Même si elle avait découvert au fil du temps, qu'elle l'appréciait plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait, il n'y avait rien entre eux. Qui sait quel impact ça aurait sur lui ?

 **_ ça va Clarke ?** Demanda Maya qui posa sa main sur le bras de la blonde.

 **_ Euh oui... C'est juste que c'est étrange d'entendre quelqu'un parler de soit comme ça.**

 **_ Tu vas t'y habituer.**

Maya lui fit un sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Clarke déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune et vit que Bellamy la regardait. Il souriait doucement, mais ses yeux étaient différents. Il ne la regardait plus du tout de la même façon depuis quelques jours, et c'était valable à cet instant. Il détourna les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, et attrapa la feuille de journal qui passait entre les mains de tout le monde. Quelques photos de leurs répètes étaient affichées, une très grande, avec le groupe au complet, et Bellamy reconnaissait la chanson d'ouverture, If i had a heart. Plus bas, une photo de taille moyenne de Marcus, et à côté, une de la même taille, où on voyait Clarke et Bellamy qui répétait leur duo. Bien évidemment, la photo avait été prise à la fin de la chanson, juste après le porté, au moment où Clarke tournait son visage vers lui. Rien qu'en regardant cette photo, n'importe qui aurait pu effectivement, s'imaginer des choses. Il prit alors conscience de ce qu'ils dégageaient lorsqu'ils dansaient tous les deux. Il l'avait déjà vu dans la vidéo de leur impro, mais désormais, un lien s'était créé entre eux, ils étaient devenus amis, et ils aimaient encore plus partager ce moment. Et peut-être que Bellamy laissait un peu trop ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur lui quand il dansait avec la blonde. Il la vit se dégager des bras de Maya, et se pencher à son oreille.

 **_ Je suis désolée de ce qu'ils ont dit dans cet article.**

Elle avait chuchoté, comme si elle ne voulait pas que les autres entendent leur conversation. Lui avait du mal à saisir de quoi elle voulait parler, et de la raison pour laquelle ça lui semblait être un secret. Alors il chuchota lui aussi, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

 **_ De quoi est-ce que tu parle ?**

 **_ Et bien, de ton ex copine, et de …. Moi. Je veux pas qu'on pense que tu... Enfin que toi et moi... Enfin, tu vois quoi.**

 **_ Ah ça !**

Bellamy ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir de sa bouche. Alors Clarke s'inquiétait du fait qu'on les imaginait sortir ensemble. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun mal dans ce qu'il était écrit, Bellamy était habitué à lire ce genre d'articles, et ça ne l'atteignait même plus. Les rumeurs servaient beaucoup à lancer la carrière de quelqu'un, il l'avait appris avec le temps.

 **_ C'est pas un drame Clarke...**

 **_ Mais...**

 **_ Ya pas de mais... Arrête de te tracasser avec ça tu veux ? Laisse les dire ce qu'ils veulent, du moment que ça ne porte pas préjudice, alors je m'en fiche moi.**

Il lui fit un bisous sur la joue et s'écarta d'elle. Il lui tendit la page de journal pour qu'elle puisse la voir, et s'écarta un peu d'elle pour parler avec Jasper. Oui, cet article ne le dérangeait en rien.

Clarke était absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait, par les photos présentes dans l'article. Elle remarquait à quel point ils étaient beaux, sur la photo qu'on avait mise d'eux. Elle adorait ce qu'elle voyait, car depuis quelques temps, elle sentait qu'ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés tous les deux, au point qu'elle en vienne à avoir envie de sa présence. Peut-être qu'elle le montrait trop facilement. C'était pas bon du tout. Car s'il le découvrait, ça ruinerait tous ses efforts, ils ne pourraient sans doute plus être comme avant, et danser ensemble. Et le spectacle serait fichu. De plus, elle venait d'apprendre que l'ancienne partenaire de Bellamy, qu'elle remplaçait désormais, était aussi son ex petite amie. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre les deux danseurs pour qu'il en cherche une nouvelle. Partenaire de danse, pas copine. Enfin, ça ne la regardait pas de toute façon.

* * *

 **Coucouuuu ! :D**

 **Je sais que j'ai été longue et je m'en excuse.**

 **JE suis en pleine préparations de mon spectacle de danse qui est samedi, alors j'ai pas trop de temps pour écrire. Du coup j'ai pris du retard dans mes chapitres, et je n'en ai plus d'avance :/ Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis du temps^^**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plait en tout cas!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

Lorsque Raven et Maya avaient débarqué dans sa chambre prêtes à engueuler la blonde qui avait mis la musique à fond un dimanche matin, elle ne s'attendaient pas à la trouver dans une situation compromettante. Et toute leur colère s'était évanouie en quelques secondes. Elles avaient rit en applaudissant la blonde, qui se retourna de surprise.

Clarke avait décidé de faire un peu de ménage dans sa chambre pour s'occuper l'esprit, et elle avait mis la musique, un poil trop haut pour ses colocataires. Mais le plus drôle fut sans doute la tenue de la jeune danseuse, un grand short de foot, des chaussettes hautes, un débardeur blanc, et une casquette. Elle portait même des lunettes de soleil et une grosse chaîne, à se demander d'où elle tenait tous ces trucs. Et elle dansait. Elle dansait de façon... chaotique, qui ne ressemblait pas à grand chose, la rendant plutôt ridicule. Elle retira ses accessoires quand elle comprit qu'elle avait été prise sur le fait, avant de se mettre à rire avec les deux brunes qui avaient les larmes aux yeux tellement elles étaient prises de fous rires.

 **_ Salut les filles !** Fit-elle avec un sourire.

 **_ Salut MC Clarke ! On peut savoir ce qui te prend un dimanche matin ?**

 **_ MC Clarke ? Sérieux ? Et puis c'est vous qui dormez trop ! Il est onze heures passé !**

Maya regarda le réveil de Clarke sur sa table de chevet et soupira. Effectivement, il était tard. Mais ils étaient tous sortis la veille, et vu l'heure à laquelle ils étaient rentrés, ces heures de sommeil n'avait pas été de trop.

 **_ Je te rappelle qu'on est rentrés il faisait presque jour Clarke ! Il est donc normal de se lever à onze heures !**

Clarke ne dit rien et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était rentrée en même temps qu'eux, et pourtant elle était debout depuis un moment. Bon, il lui avait fallu deux cafés et un coup de fil à sa mère pour être requinquée.

 **_ Comment tu fais pour être aussi joyeuse après ta cuite d'hier ?** Demanda Raven en se jetant sur l lit de la blonde.

 **_ J'ai appelé ma mère.**

 **_ Comment elle va ?**

 **_ Elle est sortie de l'hôpital. Maintenant, elle s'est inscrite dans un centre pour l'aider.**

 **_ C'est génial Clarke !**

 **_ Oui. C'est ce qui m'a rendue si heureuse aujourd'hui je pense. Je suis tellement fière d'elle.. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait lu l'article qui parlait de nous, et elle avait l'air vraiment contente que je me sente bien ici. J'ai trouvé ma place et je lui ai montré que c'était grâce à elle, si elle ne m'avait pas poussée à accepter la proposition de Bell...**

 **_ Elle te manque beaucoup** , constata Maya qui venait de rejoindre la deuxième brune.

Clarke les regarda avant de se poser à leur côté sur son lit, et attrapa son gros coussin en forme de nounours, et le plaça contre son torse. C'était un cadeau de son père, et désormais, c'était son bien le plus cher depuis qu'il n'était plus là.

 **_ Oui. Mais je me sens bien ici, je vous ai vous, et j'ai...**

 **_ Tu as Bellamyyyyyyyyyy,** intervint Raven avec un grand sourire.

Clarke sentit ses joues chauffer et cacha son visage derrière son coussin. Mais si Raven avait sorti ça, c'est qu'elle avait compris que Clarke commençait à craquer pour son partenaire de danse. Un nouveau mois s'était écoulé depuis la parution de l'article, et au fil des jours, leur relation changeait de plus en plus. Ils étaient tactiles, inséparables, attentifs à l'autre.

 **_ Shhhhht ! Raven !**

 **_ J'ai raison ?**

 **_ Non ! Enfin... J'en sais rien. Peut-être.**

Raven et Maya se mirent à rire, et Maya finit par prendre la blonde dans ses bras.

 **_ C'est trop beau Clarke ! Vous allez tellement bien ensemble !**

 **_ Détends-toi, il n'y a rien entre Bell et moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens, et on ne sait pas ce que lui pense de moi.**

 **_ Bell t'aime plus que bien Clarke ! J'en suis sûre et certaine** , fit Raven avec un grand sourire.

 **_ Comment tu peux le savoir ?**

 **_ Je connais Bell depuis des années, et je vois très bien comment il te regarde. Et c'est certainement pas de la même manière qu'il nous regarde.**

Clarke pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête, à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait clairement lui donner la réponse à sa question. Mais quelle question ? Est ce que Bellamy ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait la réponse, ne sachant déjà pas ce qu'elle ressentait de son côté. Elle le trouvait beau, il était génial, intéressant, et elle adorait parler avec lui. Et puis, quand ils dansaient, elle se sentait bien. Mais était suffisant pour appeler ça de l'amour ? Elle n'en savait finalement rien.

 **_ Dites les filles... Il s'est passé quoi avec Mel ?**

Elle savait qu'un mois auparavant, elle disait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître l'histoire, mais à ce moment là, elle avait changé d'avis. Car si elle devait ressentir des choses pour Bellamy, alors elle devait savoir pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que son ex.

 **_ Bellamy ne t'a pas raconté ?**

 **_ Non. Je n'ai pas voulu lui demander. Mais les articles sur moi me comparent à elle alors ça m'intrigue.**

 **_ Et bien... Bellamy et elle sortaient ensemble avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la troupe. Au début tout se passait très bien, ils étaient heureux, et nous on l'aimait bien. Elle a fait deux tournées avec nous. Très vite, elle a commencé à être connue, en tant que danseuse, et surtout parce qu'elle sortait avec Bell. Et elle a changé. Elle est devenue hautaine et méprisante avec nous, et même avec lui. Elle l'a quitté mais elle a continué à danser avec nous. Mais rien n'était plus pareil. Elle le traitait comme un chien, et ça n'a pas plu à Marcus. Il lui a demandé de partir, mais elle a dit qu'elle avait déjà un nouveau contrat où elle serait traitée à la « hauteur de son talent »**. Fit la brune en imitant la fameuse Mel.

 **_ Elle est horrible ! Quelle salope !**

 **_ Tu l'as dit. Encore que nous, on en était venus à un point où on s'en fichait d'elle, mais Bellamy l'avait aimée durant des années, et il a été celui qui en a le plus souffert quand elle a commencé à changer. Mais au final, la colère et le mépris a pris le dessus, et il a décidé de trouver une remplaçante. Et tu es entrée dans sa vie.**

Dit comme ça, Clarke avait l'impression d'être la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à son partenaire. Même si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'avait fait cette fille, de la façon dont elle avait traité Bellamy, qui à cette époque, était son copain, alors que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait été connue.

 **_ Je ne l'aime pas ! Comment elle a pu faire ça ?**

 **_ Je te rassure, elle ne t'aurait pas aimée. Tu es trop gentille pour elle.** Fit Maya en souriant. **Tu es le genre de fille que Bellamy aime. Tu es belle, naturelle, tu ne te prend pas la tête, et tu n'as même pas conscience de ton talent. En y réfléchissant, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit déjà fou de toi.**

Clarke ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage alors que ses amies la fixaient en riant. Oui, elle était timide, et la seule pensée que Bellamy pourrait avoir des sentiments pour elle la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus, se perdant un instant dans ses pensées, dans Bellamy. C'est le ventre de Raven qui gargouillait à en réveiller toute la maison qui la fit revenir à la réalité, et c'est en riant que les demoiselles s'étaient relevées pour aller à la cuisine prendre le petit déjeuner.

 **_ Euh Clarke ? C'est quoi cette tenue ?** Demanda Jasper qui avalait un bol de céréales.

 **_ Oh mon dieu !** Fit la blonde en retournant dans sa chambre pour se changer sous les rires de ses amis.

 **_ C'est plus Clarke Jasper, c'est MC Clarke ! On la surprise entrain de danser de façon plutôt obscène, habillée en rappeur.**

Tous se mirent à rire alors que Clarke revenait dans la chambre, un pantalon de pyjama au lieu de son short de foot. Elle avait les joues rouges, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de la situation. Elle se sentait bien, ici, avec eux, et elle ne regrettait définitivement pas d'avoir emménagé avec eux.

* * *

 **Coucouuuuuuu !**

 **Me voilà enfin de retour!**

 **Alors merci à tous pour vos messages, mon spectacle s'est très bien passé au final, j'étais super stressée mais pour pas grand chose en fait. ^^**

 **Du coup, je tenais à vous informer que désormais, je posterai une fois par semaine, pour reprendre un peu d'avance sur l'écriture de mes fics ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

 **_ Clarke dépêche on va louper le début du film !**

Clarke soupira toute seule devant le miroir. Elle venait de sortir de la douche et était entrain de se maquiller car ce soir toute la compagnie sortait au cinéma. Ils avaient été invités le matin même sur le plateau d'une émission pour des interviews et pour parler du spectacle qui prenait forme. La première n'était pas prévue avant quelques mois, mais les danseurs étaient déjà relativement prêts. Sauf Clarke. La blonde sentait le stresse l'envahir de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'elle en apprenait le déroulement. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise, elle avait déjà fait des spectacles de danse, mais là, c'était bien différent. Il y avait toute une compagnie qui comptait sur elle, il y avait Bellamy et Marcus, et puis il y avait aussi ces milliers de gens qui la regarderaient à chaque représentation. Elle n'avait jamais connu autant de notoriété pour avoir avoir à danser devant autant de gens, et désormais que c'était le cas, elle ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Alors elle n'en parlait pas, le gardait pour elle, jusqu'à que tout ceci soit terminé.

Ce soir Marcus voulait les récompenser pour leur apparition à la télé, qui avait été super du début à la fin. Personne n'avait fait de gaffe et c'était une très bonne image de la compagnie qu'ils avaient donné. Alors ils avaient choisi de se faire une sortie cinéma et c'était Marcus qui payait tout.

 **_ J'arrive !**

Elle finit de mettre un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle avait fait simple, mais joli, optant pour un jean près du corps, des talons rouges et un chemisier rouge. Elle voulait être à l'aise, tout en restant féminine et sexy. C'était là la règle numéro un de Raven, qui savait qu'on pouvait à tout moment croiser des Journalistes, et qu'il fallait toujours renvoyer une bonne image.

 **_ Quand faut y aller...**

Elle rangea son gloss dans son tiroir de la salle de bain, et sortit de la pièce direction le rez de chaussée où tout le monde l'attendait. Elle attrapa sa veste et l'enfila sous le regard de tout le monde. Enfin elle était là, oui elle savait ce qu'ils pensait, vu qu'elle avait mis plus longtemps que prévu. Mais elle avait eu le contre coup du stress de l'interview quand elle était dans la douche, et elle ne voulait plus en sortir. Elle se demandait ce que sa mère penserait de tout ça, de sa fille qui passe à la télé, des ragots qui trainaient sur la toile, sur une potentielle aventure avec Bellamy... Depuis quelques jours, c'était les derniers scoops. Chaque fois qu'ils trainaient ensemble, pour une quelconque raison, la toile s'affolait et on pouvait y retrouver tout un tas de rumeurs. Bien sûr, Bellamy avait fait comprendre à la blonde que ce n'était pas grave, que ça ne le gênait pas, Clarke elle, se sentait de plus en plus gênée par la situation. Déjà, ce n'était en rien la vérité, même si elle trouvait Bellamy beau comme un dieu et qu'elle commençait à voir en lui plus qu'un ami, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas à l'opposé, et elle ne voulait pas que ça lui fasse du tort. Il lui avait dit n'avoir personne, mais imaginons qu'un jour ce soit le cas, comment les choses évolueraient ? On l'accuserait de la tromper, ou bien on dirait que Clarke est une briseuse de couple car Bellamy aurait une copine depuis bien longtemps. On l'accuserait elle de reproduire le même schema que l'ancienne partenaire de Bell... Alors elle avait craqué. Mais elle le cachait bien, et le maquillage était son meilleur ami dans ces moments là.

Une fois à la hauteur des autres, ils s'aventurèrent tous à l'extérieur, et se répartirent dans les voitures. Clarke monta avec Jasper, Maya et Raven dans la voiture de Bellamy qui était garée juste devant, et elle ne loupa pas son sourire quand il la vit à l'arrière. Elle le salua avec un bisou sur la joue et s'attacha. Oui il était réellement beau, ce qui avait pour effet d'enflammer ses joues. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, il démarra sa voiture et commença sa route. L'ambiance allait bon train dans le véhicule, mais Clarke restait silencieuse. Elle écoutait les autres, riait à leurs blagues, mais ne parlait pas. Elle réfléchissait, repensait à ce qu'était sa vie d'avant, et ce qu'elle serait devenue. Tellement différente de ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés, et que Bellamy était entrain de se garer.

 **_ Clarke ?**

Elle secoua la tête et le regarda. Il s'était retourné sur son siège et la regardait avec son regard inquiet.

 **_ Tu vas bien ?**

 **_ Oh euh oui, excuse moi Bell, j'étais dans mes pensées.**

 **_ Je vois ça,** dit-il en souriant. **Si jamais tu as envie de parler... Tu sais que..**

 **_ Oui je sais.**

Elle lui fit un sourire et regarda les autres. Ils étaient déjà tous à l'extérieur de la voiture, riant et papotant tous ensemble. Il n'y avait que Bellamy et elle qui étaient toujours dans la voiture. Comme toujours, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et c'était à se demander comment il la connaissait si bien. Bon il ne fallait pas être devin pour remarquer qu'elle était étrange ce soir, elle était la seule à ne pas être descendue de la voiture, et elle n'avait pas fait attention que tout le monde était déjà dehors.

 **_ On y va ?** Demanda-t-il finalement en souriant.

 **_Oui.**

Elle lui sourit aussi et sortit à son tour de la voiture. Tout le monde s'était regroupé, et une fois que Bellamy verrouilla sa voiture, ils commencèrent tous à avancer vers l'entrée du cinéma. Evidemment, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus, et quelques fans vinrent leur demander des photos. Alors ils s'étaient prêtés au jeu, avaient fait des photos de groupe, ainsi que des photos seuls avec leurs fans.

 **_ Excuse moi Clarke ?**

Elle s'était retournée en sursautant, et avait regardé la petite fille qui était devant elle. Elle était si jolie dans sa petite robe violette et avait les joues rouges. Elle devait avoir un peu plus de dix ans, et derrière elle, sa maman se tenait en souriant.

 **_ Bonjour.** Dit la blonde en souriant.

 **_ Je peux avoir une photo avec toi ?**

Clarke avait senti son cœur s'emballer rien qu'à cette phrase et ce ton suppliant. Sa première fan était une gosse vraiment trop mignonne, et elle se revoyait à son âge. Si elle avait pu rencontrer son idole, elle aurait sans doute eu le même regard.

 **_ Bien sûr ma chérie ! Comment tu t'appelle ?**

 **_ Emilie.**

 **_ Et bien Emilie, tu aimes la danse ?**

 **_ Oui, j'adore ça, je veux devenir comme toi !**

Clarke fondait littéralement devant cette petite. Elle se demandait bien comment elle avait pu être connue comme ça en si peu de temps sans que les gens ne la voient réellement danser. Mais il était vrai que la presse l'avait pas mal aidée pour ça. Elle se mit alors accroupie pour être à la hauteur de la demoiselle et la maman prit plusieurs photos.

 **_ Tu veux faire des photos avec les autres ?**

La petite fille acquiesça et Clarke se retourna pour appeler la troupe qui je joint à elles avec grand plaisir. La compagnie Kane était très accessible, et les danseurs étaient normaux en comparaison avec certains grands noms qui se prenaient pour bien plus que ce qu'ils n'étaient. Et c'était un plus pour eux, car ils étaient aimés.

Quand ils eurent fini de prendre des photos et de signer des autographes, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique pour prendre leurs places et leurs friandises et rejoignirent la salle du film. Ils avaient choisi le film LALA LAND, forcément, ils étaient sûrs que ce serait un thème qui leur parlait à tous. Clarke adorait Emma Stone en plus, c'était une de ses actrices préférées, et la voir dans ce genre de film lui plaisait énormément.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait énormément de monde, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas être tous ensemble. C'était dommage, mais ils avaient pris le temps avec les fans, oubliant qu'ils étaient si nombreux et que ce serait problématique de trouver des places ensuite. Ils se séparèrent donc en plusieurs groupes, et Clarke remarqua quatre places côte à côte tout en haut de la salle. Elle fit signe à Maya et elles s'y dirigèrent d'un pas rapide pour ne pas qu'on leur pique. Quand Clarke s'était enfin assise, elle regarda où les autres s'étaient installés, et qui les avaient rejoints. Elle regarda Bellamy s'installer à côté d'elle sans même la regarder et lui demander, comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, et Jasper à côté de Maya. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort à la simple idée qu'il était venu de lui même pour se mettre à côté d'elle. Elle en était heureuse bien évidemment, mais elle savait que dès demain, ils seraient sur internet. Voir même dés maintenant.

 **_ Tu sais qu'on va faire la une des magasines parce qu'on est à côté au cinéma ?**

 **_ Oui je sais.**

Elle le vit sortir son téléphone de sa poche et se placer de sorte à ce qu'ils fasse un selfie tous les deux, puis un avec Jasper et Maya. Et quelques secondes après, il le postait sur son twitter.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas trop froid! Je sais que suivant les régions c'est une peu catastrophique niveau neige alors bon courage à ceux qui en ont!**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus en tout cas ! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison, une sonnerie de notification résonna et les firent tous arrêter de parler. Depuis que Bellamy avait posté des photos d'eux sur Twitter, la toile s'affolait et les commentaires fusaient.

 **_ Encore un !** Décréta Raven en souriant.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de commentaires blessants pour la blonde, de filles amers qui ne supportaient pas de les voir tous les deux. Elle avait été un paquet de fois insultée, et elle avait eu du mal à le supporter. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait aux gens pour qu'ils la jugent à ce point sans la connaître. C'était apparemment quelque chose de tout à fait normal quand on est célèbre, mais Clarke n'en avait pas l'habitude et elle ne savait pas encore passer outre. Heureusement pour elle, il y avait beaucoup plus de commentaires positifs, et c'était ce qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Beaucoup de gens les trouvaient beaux ensemble, remarquaient leur grande complicité, et ça lui avait fait très plaisir. Néanmoins, tous pensaient la même chose, que Bellamy et elle étaient en couple. Ce qui était par contre un mauvaise chose pour la blonde.

 **_ Ils sont tellement beaux tous les deux ! Je languis de les voir danser ensemble, ils auront l'air trop amoureux !** Dit Raven qui lisait le commentaire à voix haute pour que tout le monde l'entende.

 **_ Oh mon dieu !** Soupira Clarke qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Bien sûr, au fond d'elle, la blonde était contente de ce commentaire, de la possibilité qu'ils aillent bien ensemble et de l'image qu'ils donneraient. Car c'était pas comme si elle ne ressentait rien pour Bellamy. Elle avait commencé à s'en rendre compte, mais le film avait encore plus fait ressortir ses sentiments. Cette histoire d'amour, la relation entre les deux personnages, le monde du spectacle, les musiques, et la proximité de Bellamy. Plusieurs fois il lui avait lancé des regards et lui avait souri. Et elle avait aimé ça.

 **_ C'est rien Clarke ! Te tracasse pas pour ça !** Dit Bellamy qui lui lança un regard par le rétroviseur central.

Elle ne le regarda même pas, concentrée ou bien perdue dans ses pensées. Bellamy laissa un peu ses yeux sur sa partenaire avant de les reporter sur la route pour ne pas avoir d'accident. Il savait que Clarke était sensible et qu'elle avait du mal à accepter tous les ragots qu'on pouvait trouver sur eux sur internet. Il avait fait exprès de poster cette photo d'eux, parce qu'il voulait pour une fois, que ce soit lui qui le fasse et non des personnes qui les auraient pris en photo. Et puis, il avait voulu faire cette photo, il l'avait réellement voulu. Elle était belle en plus, ils étaient clairement heureux d'être là et ça se voyait sur le visage de la blonde.

Il roula quelques minutes avant de se garer devant la maison de Marcus, mise à disposition de tous les danseurs. Sauf lui. Mais il en sortit lui aussi, car ils avaient tous prévu de finir la soirée tranquilles à la maison. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la porte, mais Bellamy attrapa la main de la blonde pour la retenir. Elle se retourna vers lui, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle était belle, cette tenue lui allait vraiment bien. Mais son visage était ce qui la rendait si belle. Elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs, et en même temps, si perdus.

 **_ Hey... ça va princesse ?**

 **_ Je sais pas. C'est bizarre... Tous ces commentaires...**

 **_ Les gens sont jaloux Clarke. Il ne faut pas que tu prennes au sérieux ce qu'ils disent. Tu es géniale, tu as un talent fou, et tu fais partie de cette compagnie, tu y as ta place. De toute façon, je ne veux pas d'une autre partenaire.**

Il faisait notamment référence à un commentaire très blessant posté sur la photo, où une fille insinuait que Clarke n'avait pas sa place aux côtés de Bellamy, qu'elle n'avait pas assez de talent pour prétendre faire partie de la compagnie. Ce commentaire lui avait fait mal à lui aussi, et il l'avait supprimé rapidement. La toile s'était affolée à cet instant, et une guerre avait été déclarée. Bellamy avait du intervenir et ça s'était arrêté.

Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, et ce contact lui faisait du bien. Clarke lui faisait du bien. Elle était une bouée d'air frais, depuis qu'elle était là, et il aimait qu'elle soit rentrée dans sa vie. Il avait senti que quelque chose entre eux les prédestinait à danser ensemble, mais c'était encore plus fort aujourd'hui. Car chaque fois qu'il dansait avec elle, il ressentait énormément de choses, et c'était déroutant autant que plaisant.

 **_ Clarke... Ecoute...**

Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer à la regarder comme ça, si fragile. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon moment pour lui parler de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, peut-être devait-il attendre. Après tout, cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'elle était là, ils avaient tout le monde. De plus, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que c'était par rapport au dernier commentaire posté. Alors il ne dit rien, et l'attira contre lui, et passa ses bras autour de son corps. Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre et s'accrocha à lui. Il aimait l'avoir contre lui, son contact, la sensation de son petit corps, son parfum. Cette fille, il l'aimait.

 **_ Tu fais quoi demain ?**

 **_ Rien.**

 **_ ça te dit de venir manger chez moi ? Ma sœur me bassine pour te rencontrer depuis des semaines.**

 **_ D'accord.**

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur le crane de la blonde en souriant. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'Octavia avait demandé à son frère de lui présenter sa nouvelle partenaire, mais jamais il n'avait eu le temps d'organiser un repas. Ils avaient pas mal de boulot avec les répètes, sachant que Clarke devait rattraper tout le retard. Heureusement, elle avait désormais tout rattrapé et était au même niveau que les autres. Le rythme serait moins soutenu et il pouvait prendre le temps. Et puis, il mourrait d'envie de les présenter. Il savait déjà que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendraient super bien, elles étaient assez similaires niveau caractère, même si Clarke était beaucoup plus sensible que la jeune Blake. Mais les deux avaient le même âge et elles avaient vécu toutes les deux des choses difficiles qui les avaient endurcies. Alors il en était persuadé, ce repas serait génial. Et il languissait d'y être. En plus, Clarke allait venir chez lui, elle allait découvrir son univers, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là. Ce qui le stressait un peu.

 **_ Merci Bell...**

 **_ De quoi Princesse ?**

 **_ De tout. D'être venu me chercher, d'avoir cru en moi comme tu l'as fait, et comme tu continues de le faire. De me rassurer chaque fois que j'ai peur, que j'y arrive pas. Et de me faire des calins quand je suis triste.**

Bellamy avait rit à sa dernière phrase. C'était pas comme si lui faire un calin était une corvée, loin de là. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle pour essayer de l'attirer encore plus près de lui, comme s'il pouvait encore le faire, et sentit qu'elle s'accrochait elle aussi un peu plus. Il aurait voulu rester là des heures, la garder dans ses bras, rien que pour lui. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin à cet instant, et lui aussi. Alors il en profita.

 **_ Je suis là pour ça Princesse. Je suis ton partenaire.**

Il laissa un sourire prendre part sur son visage. Dis comme ça, ça pouvait porter à confusion il le savait. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Il était son partenaire. Même s'il espérait un jour être un peu plus que ça. Il savait ce que c'était que d'être en couple avec sa partenaire de danse, ça n'avait pas toujours que du bon, et il l'avait bien compris avec Mel. Mais il savait que Clarke n'était du tout la même que son ex, et que le passé ne se reproduirait pas avec la blonde. Car Clarke était trop respectueuse et simple pour agir comme Mel l'avait fait. Et puis, ils étaient si fusionnels quand ils dansaient ensemble, et ce, dès la première fois, alors si un jour, il y avait quelque chose entre eux, ce serait sans doute encore plus fort.

 **_ On devrait y aller... Je ne veux pas t'accaparer pour moi toute seule toute la soirée.** Dit-elle en riant légèrement contre son torse.

 **_ ça me dérange pas moi.**

Elle se détacha de lui et lui fit un sourire avant d'essuyer ses yeux. Elle avait pleuré en silence et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Cette fille était réellement très sensible, et il la trouvait encore plus belle à cet instant. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, il voulait rester là, avec elle. Il mourrait d'envie de la ramener de nouveau contre lui, et de l'embrasser. Il voulait la sentir dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, il voulait prendre possession de son cœur et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne représentait en rien une corvée pour lui. Mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Alors il attrapa sa main, et ils rejoignirent le reste de la troupe dans la maison. Tous étaient au salon, des verres et des bouteilles d'alcool disposées sur la table du salon. Ils avaient du rester un moment dehors puisqu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de les attendre pour commencer à boire. Clarke rit en voyant Jasper entrain de faire un cul-sec en grimaçant. Il ne tenait pas bien l'alcool et elle savait qu'il finirait mal. Elle se rapprocha et se plaça sur le canapé à côté de lui, et Bellamy se plaça sur le dossier du canapé, derrière la blonde, une jambe de part et d'autre d'elle. Car il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde, malgré les grands canapés placés dans le salon. Et il ne loupa pas le sourire qu'elle lui fit quand il s'était mis là.

* * *

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que celui ci vous plait !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en tout cas!

J'ai beaucoup moins de reviews depuis que je poste à de plus larges intervalles et ça m'attriste mais je suis désolée, ça devient compliqué pour moi pour vous faire des suites si rapprochées, avec tout ce que je fais à côté :/

Néanmoins, merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre ! Vous êtes des amours !


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

Clarke regardait la scène qui se produisait sous ses yeux, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver très belle. La soirée avait bien continué depuis qu'ils étaient tous rentrés, et ils avaient pas mal bu, au point que certains ne se contrôlaient plus vraiment. Raven avait l'irrésistible envie de se déshabiller, mais heureusement, les membres de la compagnie étaient assez conscients pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Alors pour essayer de l'occuper et de lui faire oublier cette envie, ils avaient décidé de faire un petit jeu de gages. Jusque là pas de problème, Bellamy avait du aller se jeter dans la piscine, non chauffée, donc il s'était un peu gelé les fesses, et était à présent enroulé dans une grande serviette, toujours posé derrière Clarke qui avait essayé de le réchauffer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Raven avait du croquer dans un gros piment, et désormais, Jasper et Maya avaient eu pour gage de s'embrasser. Et c'était réellement un beau baiser qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

 **_ Ouuuuuuuuhooooouuuuuu !** Cria Raven avec un grand sourire.

Les deux se détachèrent et se regardèrent, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre et Clarke les trouvait réellement mignons. Elle avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là, elle n'était pas dupe, comme toute la compagnie en fait.

 **_ A toi Princesse !** Dit Bellamy en resserrant sa serviette autour de lui.

Clarke le regarda un instant se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire faire. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée au vu des gages de chacun, et elle espérait que Bellamy soit cool avec elle. Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel en se concentrant, cherchant ce qu'il allait lui faire faire.

 **_ Fais moi un massage !**

Clarke se mit à rire, but une gorgée de son verre et se releva du canapé pour en faire le tour. Elle se retrouva face à ce grand dos, mais puisqu'il était assis sur le dossier du canapé, il lui était impossible de pouvoir atteindre ses épaules.

 **_ Je suis trop petite Bell...**

 **_ Oh pardon...**

Il descendit du dossier pour s'asseoir normalement, et ils échangèrent les rôles. Elle prit place sur le dossier, une jambe de part et d'autre de son corps. Elle avait pris soin d'enlever ses talons à peine fut elle rentrée à la maison, et heureusement, car elle aurait abîmé le canapé. Bellamy remarqua alors ses pieds nus, et ne put résister à les caresser doucement, la faisant rire au vu des chatouilles que ça lui faisait.

 **_ Arrête sinon je ne te masse pas !**

 **_ Tu perdrais ton gage Princesse...**

Elle lui fit un sourire accusateur, et commença à lui faire son massage en essayant de ne pas penser à ses mains sur sa peau. Elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, n'étant pas une experte en massage, mais remarqua tout de même qu'il se calait un peu plus au fond du canapé pour apprécier son geste. Sa tête touchait presque sa cuisse droite et ça lui procura une sensation étrange qu'elle essaya de refouler bien loin en elle pour ne pas y penser.

 **_ Oh ça fait du bien... Tu es douée pour les massages toi !**

 **_ Ah bon ?**

 **_ Oui ! Maintenant tu seras gentille de m'en faire un par semaine !C'est ton devoir de partenaire !**

Elle rit et se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter doucement qu'il devrait lui en faire un en retour alors. Elle se redressa et remarqua que Maya lui fit un grand sourire. Elle n'en comprit pas la raison, et se concentra sur ce qu'elle faisait avec ses mains. Elle vit que sur la nuque de Bellamy trônait quelques petits points, signe qu'il avait eu des frissons. Et si c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire qui avait produit cet effet chez lui ? Pouvait-elle réellement le croire ? En avait-elle le droit ? Elle les fixa un moment, et sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler ses gestes, elle les caressa doucement. Elle en avait eu envie et elle avait voulu voir ce que ça lui ferait, voir si c'était réellement elle qui lui faisait cet effet. Il sursauta et tourna quelque peu son visage vers elle pour la regarder. Il souriait, mais cette fois, elle remarqua que son sourire était différent, c'était comme s'il était gêné. Elle stoppa son geste, surprise de le voir comme ça, et surtout, effrayée de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

 **_ Continue...** chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça, à ce qu'il veuille qu'elle continue ce qu'elle faisait. Elle plongea dans son regard un instant, et elle eut l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour, qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Alors elle reprit son geste, continuant les caresses, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bellamy.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de boisson et soupira de bien être. La sensation de la main de Clarke sur sa nuque lui faisait réellement du bien, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête. Il avait été surpris qu'elle le touche de cette manière, alors que le simple fait qu'elle ait chuchoté à son oreille lui avait arraché des frissons. Il savait qu'elle avait du faire le rapprochement, mais elle n'en parlait pas, et elle non plus. C'était clairement pas le moment pour ça, et il y avait tout le monde avec eux. De plus, ils avaient un peu trop bu pour ça. Il se demanda un instant si la blonde avait osé faire ça parce que justement, l'alcool l'avait aidée, mais il ne chercha pas trop la réponse, voulant profiter au maximum. Il plaça sa main autour de la jambe de Clarke avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé. Il était beaucoup trop détendu pour rester droit. Sans s'en rendre compte, il débuta quelques caresses sur le mollet de la blonde, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal entre eux, et elle ne bougea pas. Elle, continuait ses caresses, de plus en plus lentement, tout en parlant et en rigolant avec les autres. Ce moment lui faisait du bien, il voulait en profiter au maximum.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, et continuèrent leur petit jeu jusqu'à ce que tout le monde aille se coucher. Bellamy se releva et déposa sa serviette sur une chaise puisqu'il était désormais sec, et se dirigea vers sa veste, sur une autre chaise.

 **_ Tu comptes faire quoi là ?** Demanda la blonde qui se plaça devant sa veste avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. **Tu as trop bu pour conduire Bell..**

 **_ Je tiens bien l'alcool Princesse.**

 **_ Tu reste là !**

Il avait été surpris qu'elle lui crie dessus comme ça, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle cherchait à détourner le regard. Elle tremblait légèrement, et se recula pour s'appuyer sur la chaise où il avait posé sa veste. Elle la bloqua pour qu'il ne puisse pas la prendre, mais ne le regarda toujours pas. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il tenait bien l'alcool et avait déjà pris le volant après des soirées. Alors pourquoi l'en empêchait-elle ?

 **_ Clarke... Je t'assure que je sais ce que je fais... Je**

 **_ Non.**

Il la regarda replacer son visage en face du siens et vit que désormais, elle pleurait pour de bon. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Il se remémora qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit comment son père était mort, et il s'imagina un instant que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec son attitude. Et là, il comprenait.

 **_ Ne pars pas... S'il te plait Bell...**

Elle parlait doucement, comme un chuchotement, et il lut dans son regard qu'elle le suppliait réellement de ne pas prendre le volant. Alors il avait vu juste, son père avait du mourir dans un accident de voiture, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le laisser partir et de revivre ça encore une fois.

 **_ Ne pars pas...**

Il voyait qu'elle commençait à stresser, elle respirait fort, et rapidement, et cette vision de la blonde lui fit mal au cœur. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, collant son corps au sien, et attrapa son visage de ses mains. Il la regardait dans les yeux, capturant son regard dans le siens.

 **_ Ok... Ok Princesse je pars pas.**

Il embrassa son front, puis son nez, et essaya de la calmer en caressant ses joues de ses pouces. Il essuya par la même occasion les larmes qui avaient pris place sur son visage, et vit qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il la vit prendre une grande inspiration et rouvrir les yeux. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, encore, et il se demandait s'il avait le droit de le faire. Lui qui voulait attendre, sentait l'impatience prendre possession de son corps. Il voulait tellement cette fille, comme jamais il n'en avait voulu une. Mais il ne fit rien, se contentant de la serrer contre lui, avant que finalement, ils aillent se coucher, dans son lit à elle. Il était grand et ils étaient partenaires de danse. Ils pouvaient très bien partager un lit.

* * *

 **Coucouuuu ! :D**

 **Etant donné que je suis en vacances j'ai essayé de vous poster la suite plus vite que prévu ^^**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plait en tout cas!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

Alors qu'elle déposait les assiettes sur la table ronde de Bellamy, Clarke sentait une boule se former au creux de son ventre. Elle était particulièrement stressée de rencontrer la sœur de son partenaire, même si celui ci lui avait clairement fait comprendre que tout allait bien se passer. Mais Clarke avait bien démontré qu'elle était le genre de fille à stresser très facilement, et à être un peu trop émotive. La veille, elle avait pleuré pour ne pas qu'il parte, de peur de le perdre et de revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son père. Et elle n'avait pas pu le cacher. Il aurait très bien pu fuir, lui dire que ça n'était pas son problème qu'il parte quand même, mais au contraire, il était resté, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et l'avait rassurée.

 **_ Arrête de stresser, tu me rends nerveux Clarke.**

Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa les verres devant les quatre assiettes présentes, avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de placer ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde. Elle plongea dans son regard, sentant son cœur s'apaiser désormais qu'il la touchait. Elle aurait voulu rester toute sa vie comme ça.

 **_ Et si elle ne m'aime pas ?**

 **_ Clarke pour l'amour de dieu... Pour la troisième fois, et je te préviens, pour la dernière, ma sœur va t'adorer ! Arrête de te stresser autant pour rien.**

 **_ C'est ta sœur Bellamy, elle est importante et je ne veux pas tout gacher...**

 **_ Tu ne gacheras rien crois moi ! Tu es une fille géniale Clarke... Et pour rien au monde je prendrai une autre partenaire... Donc fais moi confiance !**

 **_ D'accord.**

Il déposa un simple baiser sur son front et elle inspira fortement. Cette sensation était la meilleure du monde. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle lui faisait confiance depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, ce qui était pour le moins, étrange. Alors elle se dit qu'elle devait le faire, une fois de plus. Quand elle avait accepté ce repas, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça la retourne autant. Avant, elle se fichait de savoir si les gens l'appréciaient ou non, mais là, c'était différent, car elle voulait réellement que la sœur de Bellamy l'apprécie. Il était important pour elle.

La porte d'entrée sonna rapidement et finit par s'ouvrir sur une petite brune assez menue, à peu près de la taille de Clarke, et d'un grand métisse assez musclé. Il avait la même carrure que Bellamy, voir un peu plus musclé. Leur couple faisait contraste, mais elle le trouvait très beau. Elle vit Bellamy s'empresser de les serrer dans ses bras, et elle resta bloquée vers la table, à les regarder. Elle devait ressembler à une idiote de ne pas oser faire le premier pas. La jeune brune se rapprocha d'un pas rapide vers elle et la prit finalement dans ses bras. Clarke sursauta de ce geste, avant de refermer ses bras autour du corps de la jeune fille pour la serrer aussi. Quand elles se séparèrent, elle ne loupa pas le sourire que lui faisait la blonde, les taches de rousseurs lui rappelant son frère, et les superbes yeux, aussi envoûtants que ceux de Bellamy.

 **_ Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Octavia, et voici mon fiancé Lincoln.**

Il lui fit la bise avant de se remettre à parler avec Bellamy, de sport visiblement. Génial, il la laissait complètement livrée à elle même avec sa sœur. Elle s'en souviendrait. Elle reporta son attention sur Octavia et lui fit un sourire gêné.

 **_ Clarke.**

 **_ Bellamy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, alors j'avais hâte de pouvoir parler avec toi.**

Elle était étonnée que Bellamy ait parlé d'elle avec sa sœur, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu dire à son sujet. Mais pour que sa sœur agisse de cette façon avec elle, elle se doutait bien qu'il avait du lui parler en bien d'elle. Sinon, ce serait vraiment incompréhensible.

[..]

Bellamy prit une nouvelle gorgée de son coca et regarda les deux demoiselles qui discutaient sur son canapé. Il était appuyé contre le comptoir de sa cuisine, à discuter avec Lincoln de son dernier match de basket qui avait été épique selon le brun. Son beau frère était joueur professionnel, et Bellamy adorait jouer avec lui, même s'il n'avait clairement aucune chance de réussir à le battre un jour. Et lors de son dernier match, Lincoln avait marqué le plus de points, faisant gagner son équipe par la même occasion.

 **_ ça me sidère que tu sois au coca mec** , fit Lincoln en buvant une gorgée de bière.

 **_ Avec tout ce que j'ai bu hier je suis très bien au coca crois moi,** répondit Bellamy en riant.

Il laissa son regard posé sur la blonde qui riait. Elle était belle, et il devait admettre que de la voir parler comme ça avec sa sœur, et chez lui, c'est la meilleure vision qu'il avait eu d'elle jusque là. Il adorait ça. Elle avait été très stressée de rencontrer Octavia, mais au final, il voyait qu'elle était beaucoup plus détendue et qu'elle appréciait de discuter avec sa sœur. De toute façon, il savait qu'Octavia adorait Clarke, même sans l'avoir rencontrée. Bellamy lui avait parlé d'elle, et elle adorait sa personnalité. Il lui avait montré la vidéo faite des mois auparavant par Kane, et elle avait tout de suite senti qu'ils étaient faits pour être partenaires. Alors elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour son frère.

Ils passèrent à table quelques minutes plus tard, et Bellamy rit parce qu'Octavia voulait absolument que Clarke soit assise à côté d'elle. Il était content de voir que les deux jeunes femmes, qui étaient les deux plus importantes dans sa vie, s'entendent bien. Clarke lui racontait son enfance, lui parlait de l'Alaska et des paysages magnifiques qu'il y avait là bas. Il savait que sa sœur rêvait d'aller visiter ce pays, et elle avait été très jalouse en sachant qu'il y avait été, même si c'était pour le travail.

 **_ J'aimerai aller voir ma mère dans pas longtemps, si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi.**

Il vit les yeux de sa sœur se mettre à briller et rit de la voir comme ça. Elle ressemblait à une enfant. Et il savait que la proposition de Clarke l'avait réellement touchée. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la remercia un nombre de fois qui le fit arrêter de compter car il allait chercher le plat à la cuisine. Il avait fait très simple, du poulet au four avec des frites. Le repas qu'ils avaient le droit de manger une fois par mois au vu de la dose de graisse qu'il contenait. Il entendit les rires des filles de là où il était, et il adorait ça. Il savait très bien que ce repas était une super idée et que ça allait très bien se passer. Il avait eu confiance dès qu'il l'avait proposé à Clarke même si la demoiselle était plus que stressée par l'idée de rencontrer O. Mais au final, elle avait l'air de passer un très bon moment.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court et je m'en excuse platement :/**

 **Je me rattraperait pour la suite!**

 **J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plait!**

 **Vous attendiez O et bien la voilà!**

 **Je reprend le boulot, vacances terminées donc le rythme ne sera plus aussi soutenu, désolée !**

 **Je vous aime gros bisous !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

Bellamy regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois, assis sur sa valise alors que résonnait dans le hall de l'aéroport le message d'embarquement pour l'Alaska. Il savait que si sa sœur n'arrivait pas tout de suite, ils allaient louper leur vol, et il ne supportait pas ça. Il lui avait laissé trop de messages et avait essayé de l'appeler trop de fois, et ça l'inquiétait de voir qu'elle ne répondait pas. Ce n'était pas son habitude, ni sa façon de faire, et il avait du mal à vivre avec.

 **_ Elle va arriver Bell...**

Clarke déposa sa main sur son épaule, et il se décida enfin à la regarder elle plutôt que l'objet qui entourait son poignet. Elle était belle, encore plus que d'habitude, et sans doute à cause du fait qu'elle savait qu'elle allait revoir sa mère. Quand ils en avaient discuté la semaine dernière chez lui, lors du repas avec Octavia et Lincoln, et qu'elle avait proposé à sa sœur de l'accompagner, il avait été un peu blessé qu'elle ne lui propose pas à lui. Il avait voulu partager ce moment avec elle, retourner là bas, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés, et il avait envie de revoir sa mère, de voir comment elle allait. Bien sûr, Clarke lui en parlait souvent, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de voir les changements directement par lui même. Quand elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner quelques jours après, et de voir sa timidité lorsqu'elle l'avait fait, il avait été le plus heureux du monde.

Il entendit à ce moment là son téléphone qui sonnait et s'empressa de l'attraper dans sa poche pour répondre.

 **_ Bell c'est moi.**

 **_ T'es où O ? On va louper l'avion là !**

 **_ Je peux pas venir.**

 **_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

 **_ Ecoute Bell... Je.. Je suis désolée c'est un peu compliqué... Je**

Il ne l'entendit pas finir sa phrase, mais au contraire il l'entendit vomir à l'autre bout du fil.

 **_ O t'es malade ?**

 **_ Euh... Ouais.. Ouais Bell. Je pourrais pas venir je suis désolée, excuse moi auprès de Clarke.**

 **_ D'accord. Tu veux que je vienne ?**

 **_ Non. Va avec elle grand frère, profite.**

 **_ Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?**

 **_ Oui, je vais aller me coucher. Ne t'en fais pas d'accord, c'est rien de grave, sans doute une gastro.**

 **_ Ok, tu me tiens au courant !**

 **_ Promis. Je t'aime.**

 **_ Je t'aime O !**

Il raccrocha et se retourna pour voir le visage inquiet de Clarke. Il lui expliqua vaguement la situation avant de regarder sa montre une nouvelle fois. Il fallait qu'ils y aillent avant que l'avion ne parte sans eux. Ils se dépêchèrent alors de passer au contrôle et déposèrent leurs valises sur le tapis roulant.

 **_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester avec ta sœur ?**

 **_ Et te laisser toute seule ?**

Il lui fit un sourire et lui attrapa la main pour se mettre à courir alors que la dernière annonce pour leur vol retentissait dans les haut-parleurs. Clarke se mit à rire et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Plus le temps passait et plus il aimait ce son. Clarke était une bouffée d'air frais, et il ne se lassait pas de passer des moments avec elle. Il aurait pu s'en vouloir de laisser sa sœur alors qu'elle était malade, mais le fait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec sa partenaire pour partir en voyage, lui faisait oublier sa culpabilité. Et puis elle lui avait dit d'y aller, de profiter, et il comptait le faire pour elle.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'avion, un peu essoufflés et une hôtesse leur indiqua leurs places. Ils étaient à côté, une chance pour lui, car il ne se voyait pas loin de la blonde durant le trajet complet. Il voulait être avec elle, lui parler, rire avec elle. Et si elle était à côté de lui, il était le plus heureux du monde. Il lui laissa la place près du hublot, car elle lui avait dit adorer regarder dehors quand ils étaient en haut quand ils étaient allés la chercher en Alaska quelques mois plus tôt. Et il s'en souvenait. Il se plaça sur son siège et se retourna vers elle. Elle avait les joues rouges d'avoir couru et son sourire était magnifique. Il y avait droit de plus en plus et chaque fois que ça arrivait son cœur battait plus fort. C'était assez déroutant pour lui de commencer à ressentir ce genre de choses envers sa partenaire de danse, car il avait un peu peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé, de se bercer d'illusions et au final, de souffrir une nouvelle fois. Mais Clarke était différente, et elle le mettait en confiance sans même le vouloir.

[..]

Il se sentait bien, à cet instant, c'était comme si plus rien ne comptait. Il avait compris qu'il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Clarke, reposant sa tête nonchalamment sur elle, au point de sentir son parfum venir jusqu'à lui. Et ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était réveillé. Mais il ne se sentait pas la force de bouger, de se détacher d'elle et de ne plus sentir ses caresses. Car il s'était rendu compte que Clarke effectuait de petites caresses dans ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque, et il adorait ça. Il se demandait si elle le faisait pour essayer de le réveiller ou pour profiter du fait qu'il dormait. Dans tous les cas, la sensation qu'elle lui procurait lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il savait que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et qu'elle finirait par se rendre compte qu'il était réveillé, mais il ne voulait pas que ce moment ne s'arrête. Il avait adoré ce geste lors de la soirée à la maison des danseurs, et il le lui avait fait comprendre. Et rien que le fait qu'elle cherche à le refaire, déclenchait beaucoup trop de choses en lui. Comment une fille pouvait-elle lui faire ressentir tout ça ? Il en avait d'ailleurs la réponse depuis un moment, mais ça l'étonnait encore.

Il sentit qu'elle faisait descendre sa main jusque dans son cou, et remonter vers sa machoire pour ensuite parsemer son visage de petites caresses. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle caressa doucement ses sourcils, et il l'entendit rire doucement.

 **_ Bonjour bell' au bois dormant...** **On arrive.** Chuchota-t-elle.

Il se redressa légèrement et finit par ouvrir les yeux en baillant. Il s'étira et se tourna vers elle, tombant dans ce sourire malicieux qu'elle affichait. Elle ne dit rien, le laissant se réveiller doucement, même si officiellement c'était le cas depuis un moment. Il jeta un œil dehors, et les paysages blancs de l'Alaska vint frapper son regard. Ils étaient en fin d'année, et si la dernière fois qu'il était venu il n'y avait pas de neige, là il n'y avait que ça. Et c'était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. L'avion entama sa descente alors que le commandant fit une annonce au micro. Tout le monde attacha sa ceinture, attendant patiemment de pouvoir enfin sortir se dégourdir les jambes. Clarke attrapa sa main, et il se tourna vers elle. Si elle n'avait pas peur de l'avion, il en était tout autre du moment où il était question d'atterrissage. Alors Bellamy la resserra doucement, et débuta de petites caresses sur le dos de la main de la blonde avec son pouce.

 **_ Hey... ça va aller princesse.**

Elle se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant sa main. C'était comme si elle en avait besoin, et ça lui faisait plaisir de se sentir important pour elle. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, mais tout s'était très bien passé. Ils attrapèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'avion, où l'air froid d'Alaska leur piqua le visage. Heureusement que Clarke avait prévenu Bellamy d'emporter avec lui une veste bien plus chaude que celle qu'il mettait à New York, car il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il fasse si froid. Mais en même temps, c'était plutôt logique vu là où ils se trouvaient. Il aurait pu y penser.

Une fois que leurs bagages furent récupérés, Clarke appela un taxi dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent et il l'entendit donner l'adresse au chauffeur. Elle lui expliqua ensuite qu'ils allaient chez elle, dans l'appartement qu'elle avait avec sa mère. Ils iraient plus tard voir sa mère qui était toujours en centre. Il hocha la tête et vit qu'elle plongea son regard dans les paysages extérieurs. Il se demandait ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, ce que ça lui faisait de revenir ici chez elle. Il savait qu'elle avait hate de revoir sa mère mais aussi le traque, car cela faisait bien trop longtemps. Alors il passa son bras par dessus les épaules de la blonde, et la vit sursauter. Il l'attira contre son torse, se collant à son dos, et se pencha vers son oreille.

 **_ Je suis content que tu ais voulu que je vienne avec toi.**

 **_ Je suis contente que tu ais accepté.**

Elle plaça une main sur la sienne, et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Oui, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, qu'il ne la laisse pas seul face à son passé, face à ses émotions. Et puis, le fait qu'elle l'avait pour elle toute seule, vu que malheureusement Octavia était trop malade pour venir, lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :P**

 **Me voilà, avec un peu de retard je l'avoue ^^**

 **pardonnez moi ! :D**

 **Je suis heureuse de voir de nouveaux lecteurs, merci de me suivre et bienvenue sur mes fics!**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, on en voit un peu plus sur les sentiments de Bell et j'espère que vous aimez!**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**


	16. pause

Coucou à vous chers lecteurs!

Aujourd'hui je ne vous poste pas un chapitre mais malheureusement, une annonce de pause. Cela devrait durer un à deux mois je dirais mais je ne peux vous donner de date exacte pour mon retour.

Voilà, la vie nous joue parfois de drôles de tours, et je dois dire que là, je trouve qu'elle s'est conduit vraiment comme une salope. Je suis en pleine séparation, ce qui veut dire quitter un appart, en trouver un autre en urgence, déménager, déménager internet... Et tout ça en un mois. Donc voilà je n'aurais pas le temps pendant un mois de vous écrire les suites de mes fics, et le mois d'après, il faudra que j'attende d'avoir internet :/

Je suis désolée, le coeur n'est plus à l'écriture en ce moment, et j'espère que tout ceci sera réglé rapidement.

Je vous fais de gros bisous en tout cas!


End file.
